The New Bad
by Godzilla1991
Summary: A 13 year old Brock Cantillo creates a vigilante group called: "The Samurais", with the help of an ex-cop and a hacker to fight crime and serve justice for his mothers death. Action/Adventure/Drama/Dark Comedy all in one.
1. Chapter 1 Beginning Of a Crusade

Story: Michael Williams, an ex-cop joins the forces of a 13 year old Brock Cantillo and a hacker to defeat the evil that is criminals and serve justice in the most brutal way possible.

REPOST DUE TO MISSPELLIN ERRORS!

CHAPTER 1

BEGINNING OF A CRUSADE

Albuquerque, New Mexico, 2009. Michael Williams was a 35 year old police officer. He had blue eyes and black hair. Kind of muscular. He was married to a beautiful mexican woman named Adriana and together they had a 4 year old daughter named Alicia. When Michael returned home one night. Adriana made them some dinner and then the door bell rang. Adriana went to the door and she opened and in the door way stood a tall bald man.

"Excuse me, mam. Is your huspand home?" The bald man asked her.

"Who are you?" she asked him.

"I'm James Gable. and i'm here for an urgent message." the bald man said.

"Message?" she asked him once again.

"Is your huspand home?" James asked again.

"Yeah. But what do you want?" she asked.

"Work related." James said.

And Adriana turned around and James took up a gun with a silence and shot her in the head. Michael entered the hall room to look what the noise was about and then he saw his dead wife lying there in a pool of blood. He hurried to her and saw she had bullet wound through her head.

"No." Michael said and bursted into tears.

James looked down at him.

"It was your choice. You did this." James told him.

"I didn't snitch, i swear." Michael plead.

"Do you know how many cops i had to kill? It wasn't an easy task while leaving no trace of evidence." James said.

"Oh god!" Michael said and held his wife's lifeless head in his arms.

"Where's your daughter, Mr. Williams?"

James asked him.

"With her grandma. At her house. ...That's the truth. ..I swear!" Michael said in tears.

Then Alicia came and asked for her daddy. James spotted her.

"NO! Don't hurt her. No! Please! Don't! Show some mercy. ...She's just a kid." Michael plead to James.

"Too late." James said and raised his gun at Alicia.

"I-i-i-i can find this snitch for you. I-i-i can kill him. Just let her live." Michael said in fear.

James looked down at Michael.

"How does it feel? How does it feel to begging for mercy? You betrayed me. Now you're gonna have to pay the price." James said and shot Alicia to death.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Michael screamed!

"Good bye. Mr. Williams." James said and left the house.

Michael cried and cried. He then grabbed his gun, he had in his gun holster and ran out in anger. But James were gone.

"I'll find you!" Michael said in anger.

One of neighbours saw he held a gun and called to the police. The police came and arrested Michael while sending his dead family into the morgue. Michael was sentenced for 7 years in jail and was framed for the death of his family. He tried to plead not guilty but there was no evidence to make his story believable.

7 years later. 2016.

After 7 painful years, Michael Williams had finally served his sentence and was released. Now he sported a beard. He immediately went home to his house. Once he stepped inside he remembered the god awful incident that happened 7 years ago. He looked through the newspaper he bought the day in a store on his way home. He looked through and saw the headline:

5 years since the death of Heisenberg.

Read all about Walter White on pg14 – 16.

He looked through the pages when he finally read about this "Heisenberg".It stood from his rise and fall. And the neo nazi's he had slaughtered before he died. He then looked at pg. 16. There it stood:

"My Andrea was murdered by Jesse Pinkman.

He used her as an object, and drugged her

down and posioned her son. Then he took

a gun one night and shot her through the head

and left." - Mother of Andrea Cantillo."

Something in Michael was filled with anger. But he shook those thoughts off his head.

"I would i care about this? I didn't know the poor girl." Michael thought to himself.

But then Andrea's murder mirrored in his head. It was replaced with his wife Adriana's lifeless body. And James Gable standing on top of the bodies and laughing. And Michael snapped. He ran away from the house, bought a gun in a gun store and ran into an alley. He cock the gun and put it in his mouth. He wanted to pull the trigger but... he couldn't. Why? Why does this happen to him? Why does he care about this random woman's death like he knew her... but... then he took out the gun from his mouth.

"I'm gonna kill James." he thought to himself.

Michael once swore before he went into prison that his wife and daughter's life would be avenged. Since James's disapperance...Where could he find him? Where's the clues? Where did he go? It can't be far. He has his territory of drug dealing not far from here. He knew some drug dealers that once knew James Gable. Let's start with them. They were named Skinny Pete and Badger. He knew them as before since he had encountered them when he worked as a cop. And he knew where to find them. He went and looked for the nearest drug nest. He went into the more ghetto place there was. Prostitutes on the streets and drug dealers at every corner. He then saw two funny looking characters not far from there. He went to them and there they were, Skinny Pete and Badger. Arguing about a video game, as usual. Michael went up to them.

"Hello." Michael said.

They both looked shocked.

"Officer Williams... We haven't... I haven't used. ..Pete might've... I think." Badger said in a worrying voice.

"Fuck you, man! Blaming on me, will ya!" Skinny pete complained.

"Relax. I'm not here to arrest you. Tho it would be hilarious. ...I'm looking for a guy. James Gable. You know where i can find him?" Michael asked them.

"No. Sorry." Badger said.

"I was afraid you would say that." Michael said to himself.

Michael pulled up a gun.

"Woah, easy...!" Skinny Pete begged.

"Where is he? WHERE IS HE?!" Michael yelled in anger.

"Jimmy must've done something really bad to piss you off, man" Badger said.

"No shit, Sherlock! Just give me his location." Michael said.

"He's living in a house not far from here. But where, i don't know. He changed his name. He's married and have a 3 year old daughter." Skinny Pete said.

"Thank you." Michael said and lowered his gun and left.

Michael walked out of there when he saw three guys following after him. He looked around and... BANG! Michael got knocked out. They carried his unconscious body away and left in a truck and drove off. Michael later woke in some kind of restaurant. A bald man stood infront of him. Michael looked up. It was James Gable

"Wha-?" Michael asked in a sleepy voice.

"Mr. Williams. Long time no see." the bald man said.

"You!" Michael said in anger and grabbed his gun and pointed it at him.

James's bodyguards pointed their guns at Michael's forehead.

"Low your gun, Mikey. There's no need for drama." James told him.

"You murdered my wife and daughter!" Michael screamed in anger.

"A necesary cause. You snitched, and you paid for it." James said.

"I didn't snitch you ugly bald fuck!" Michael said in anger.

"Then low your gun, Mr. Williams." James once again told him.

Michael lower his gun.

"You're an ex-cop and we couldn't risk you running around. ...Especially not in my territory." James said.

"Then kill me." Michael said.

James laughed.

"You got balls, that's for sure. I always admired you, Mikey. Yet you disappointed me." James said and smirked.

"And you disappoint me. I thought you would be tougher." Michael taunted him

"Tougher, eh?" James asked.

Michael gave him a nod. James raised a gun he had and shot a woman to death who had a child beside her not far from there.

The child cried and went to his mother and tried to shake her but she remained still. Michael became shocked.

"You killed her." Michael said in shock.

"You wanted proof so there you go!" James said with a smirk.

"Fuck you!" Michael said in an angry tone.

James smiled and his guards took him.

"Throw this bum out!" James told them and threw him out from the bar along with his gun. Michael quickly went up in anger and grabbed the gun and...

"Don't. That's what he wants you to do." said a male voice behind him.

Michael looked around and saw a hispanic looking guy. 13 year old. Slicked back black hair and brown eyes. He wore a sweater.

"Scram, kid. This is too dangerous for you to be." Michael told him.

"What you're going to do is not?" the 13 year old kid asked him.

"Jesus, kid. Don't you have a mother to go home to? She must be worried sick by no-" Michael asked him.

"No. She's dead." the 13 year old told him

"Oh god! I'm sorry, i didn't mean..." Michael excused himself.

"It's ok. You didn't know. ...But if you wanna take James Gable... The bald guy, you gotta be at least 100 men. Because that's what's inside that restaurant." the 13 year old told him.

"And i suppose a 13 year old know better?" Michael told him.

"My name is Brock Cantillo." the 13 year old told him.

Michael looked at him.

"You're son to Andrea?" Michael asked.

"Yes. How'd you-" Brock asked.

"The papers. What happened to your mother, I am sorry." Michael said.

"It's ok. We need to get out of here before they see us. I know a place." Brock said.

And Michael followed after him til they reached an abandoned house.

"Who lives here?" Michael asked him.

"My mother used to live her. Before she died. Now it's only my grandma." Brock said.

Michael went up to the porch and saw dried blood marks on the floor. Michael had flashbacks of Adriana.

"C'mon, let's go inside." Brock said and they went inside.

Inside sat his grandma and watched TV. She looked weird at Michael.

"Who's this you bring home, Brock?" she asked him.

"Just a friend, grandma." Brock told her.

"Just a friend? An 40 year old man?" grandma asked him

Brock looked up at Michael for help.

"Well, i am his teacher. I'm helping him with some homework." Michael lied.

Brock looked confused at him and Michael just smiled. His grandma looked at the tv again.

"Thank you." Brock told him and they went to his room.

Brock's room was covered with posters from movies and photos on the shelf on his mom and himself.

"Is that you mom?" Michael asked.

"Yes." Brock responded.

"She's beautiful." Michael said.

"Yeah. That she was. And very kind. ...She was betrayed, you know." Brock said with emotion in his voice.

"This Jesse Pinkman character?" Michael asked him.

Brock gave him a nod.

"He murdered her in cold blood. I discovered her body when i should go up in the morning. ...It was horrible!" Brock said in tears.

"Yeah. I know how that feels. ...So you know a plan?" Michael asked him.

"Yeah. It's rather complicated. It's about hacking and stuff. If you could somehow hack into his bank accounts and erase all his money... he would be at your knees." Brock said.

"I see. Hacking isn't my speciality. So... That's gonna be really difficult." Michael said.

"I know. I found you via hacking. I've looked you up. Michael Williams. ...I have a hacker friend. He've helped me so... ...He could help you out." Brock said.

"Oh, really? You just happen to know a hacker guy?" Michael asked him.

"World Of Warcraft. It's rather addictive. Dumb excuse, but it's true." Brock said with a smirk.

"Of course, it had to be a computer game." Michael said with a sarcasm in his voice.

"But on one condition." Brock said.

"What?" Michael asked him.

"I want to join you in your crusade of justice." Brock said.

"Why? Isn't that too dangerous?" Michael asked him.

"You need my help. I know the streets and i have contacts that will help us out." Brock said.

"You didn't answer my question. Why do you wanna join?" Michael asked him.

"I'm gonna kill Jesse Pinkman. And i need help to do so." Brock said in an angry tone.

"Heh." Michael said.


	2. Chapter 2 FIRST BLOOD

REPOST DUE TO MISSPELLIN ERRORS! (I do apologize this happen again. I need to double check before i publish it next time.

THE NEW BAD

CHAPTER 2

FIRST BLOOD

"So your entire "this" was about Jesse? You wanna kill him and use me?" Michael asked Brock.

"Not use. Helping. I can't face him alone. I just... He was like a father to me. But he betrayed my mother soon as he put a bullet in her head. ...It's gonna be hard. But with you, you can train me. To be like you." Brock said.

"You wanna fight like a cop?" Michael asked him.

"Yeah. It could be useful." Brock said.

"I see." Michael said.

"Do you agree?" Brock asked him.

"Sure. I can train you. But Jesse has probably like thousands of goons with guns... Fighting won't matter." Michael said.

"Then help me track him down." Brock said.

"I promise, kid. I will do that." Michael said.

Brock gave him a smile.

"Thank you, Mr. Williams." Brock said with a smile.

"You can call me Michael." Michael said with a smile.

"Right. Michael." Brock said with a smirk.

"So you're not in school today?" Michael asked hm.

"I said i had stomach problems. I was once in hospital, with similiar problems. So they understood. ...That bastard! She cried in his arms! ...Grandma told me." Brock said.

"I can promise that Jesse Pinkman will pay for what he has done. Andrea's death will be avenged." Michael told him.

Brock gave him a smile.

"If i knew he would kill her... I would poison him myself. ...He was the reason i was in that hospital... and i won't give up until i find him and make him gurgle my name before he dies by me slit his throat." Brock said in anger.

"I understand. And that day will come. ...So, um... Where's the hacker?" Michael asked him.

"He's living not far from here. ...We should pay him a visit tho. Just to let him know this mission is a go." Brock told him.

Michael followed Brock out from his room, out from the house and into the suburban streets. They walked in 30 minutes until they reached his house. Brock knocked on the door.

"I've already told you idiots... I want no fucking cookies! I don't care which scout group you represent, i don't give a flying fuck! Now get out of here and shove the cookie jar up your ass!" said a voice inside the house.

"Charming guy." Michael said with sarcasm.

"He gets a lot of visitors. Mostly scouts. ...It's weird, i know." Brock said.

And Brock knocked again.

"For the last fucking time! I don't want any cook-" the man said inside but Brock...

"How about a friend then." Brock asked.

The door opened and inside stood a half bald 50 year old man with glasses.

"Oh, Brock, didn't know it was you." the man said.

"Michael, this is John West." Brock told Michael.

"Hello, my name is..." Michael said but John intrrupted him.

"Michael Williams. I know. I helped Brock look you up." John said.

"So um, can we get inside?" Brock asked him.

"Yeah, sure, sure." John said and let them go inside.

Inside was really messy. Pizza boxes laying on the floor and several unwashed dishes inside the kitchen.

"It's not really a luxury hotel but..." John said but Michael interrupted him.

"That's ok." Michael said with a smile.

"Shall we go down to our hq?" Brock asked John.

"Of course. Follow me." John said and followed him down to the basement.

The basement were filled with the latest in computers and several computer screens filled with over seven desktops.

"This must've been really expensive." Michael said.

"It was. ...After my mother died i heritaged millions of dollars. ...My family was rich." John told him.

"Oh, then we live here in this dump?" Michael asked him.

"I like it here. It's calm and people here are polite." John said.

"I see." Michael said.

"You told him about our crusade?" John asked Brock.

"I have and he agreed on it." Brock said.

"I never said "Yes", kid." Michael told Brock.

"But you said-" Brock said and got interrupted.

"I said i would find Jesse for you, and i promise that. But do you really think this is gonna work? With some computers? James Gable has thousands of computers if not millions with unhackable servers. And this guy, you, you met on world of wizard land..." Michael said and got interrupted by John.

"Mr. Williams. What are you talking about?" John asked him.

"World Of Wizard Land... I don't what it's called." Michael said.

"It's Warcraft. And no we didn't meet on the internet." John said.

"I was joking." Brock said.

"We met on his school... I was his science teacher. He told me a lot about this plan of his and i liked it. My younger sister was murdered by James's Gable's men. ...Raped and stabbed to death." John said.

"I am sorry to hear that. But even if we tried, they would have our heads on spikes. He would trace it back to us." Michael said.

"No. Not if we sneak attack him." John said.

"Sneak attack? This isn't a god damn video game!" Michael said with an angry voice.

"Burn down all his drug stashes, take away all his money. Without those... He'll be powerless." John said.

"This is insane. We would be killed in no time." Michael said.

"No. My servers can't be hacked by one of his henchmen. I made them myself. Only i can get inside. Not even the NSA could." John said.

"Bullshit! There's no servers that strong." Michael said.

"There is now." John said.

"We'll become outlaws. The police would want to hunt us down." Michael said.

"Then let them try." John said.

"No. I can't. This will never work..." Michael said and should leave when...

"Do you know how it feels to holding the one you love the most lifeless head in your arms... wishing it would be just a nightmare? ...I held my mom's head in my arms... just wishing... it would just be a bad dream. But the moment the ambulance took her, i knew this wasn't a bad dream. Someone had done it. Someone had robbed me from my childhood. And that is Jesse Pinkman. ...And i've the right to avenge my mother and prevent something like that ever happen to others. Don't you get the same feeling, Michael?" Brock asked in tears.

Michael had flashbacks when he held Adriana's lifeless head in his arms.

"I do." Michael said with emotion.

"If you go home... What are you returning to? Getting drunk off your ass and suffering the rest of your life? Is that what you want? Or... accept this offer. Make James Gable pay for what he has done! And serve justice FOR ALL THE FAMILIES HE'VE RUINED?!" Brock screamed in anger.

"Well, you're right. I would waste my time on drinking." Michael said.

"Think of all the families who's in grief because he killed their relatives in cold blood. ...Think of your wife. And daughter. They deserve justice... If you don't accept this offer, you will regret for the rest of your life. ...You and me. We're the same. Both our lives have been stripped bare... Taken from us. ...Just last week he raped a woman and murdered her baby just because he thought she snitched." Brock said with emotion.

Michael thought a bit.

"Oh, what the hell! I'm in." Michael said.

Brock smiled.

"But let's piss him off really bad. We take his money donate them to the victims families." Michael said.

"How's that gonna work? The police will notice." Brock said.

"...The thing with lottery. You never know when you're gonna win. ...I'm sure, John, here can disguise it as that." Michael said.

"No problemo." John said.

"But before that we gotta prevent he gets the money back." Michael said.

"How?" Brock asked him.

"Like John said... Burn down all his stashes, and then take all of his money before he can buy new drugs." Michael said.

"And i need his IP adresses. But i'm sure you can snitch it out from one of his dumb goons." John said.

"Can't you find it?" Michael asked him.

"I've tried but i haven't found it. New Mexico is big. It would be easier if i had the IP adresses." John said.

"Right. But we need the stashes but first we need the locations. ...We can threaten one of his goons to get it." Michael said.

"I'll look it up in the police register." John said and turned on his computer.

The computer started and John typed on the keyboard really fast. And a software popped up. And John kept typing like crazy. And pictures of three men appeared.

"Who are those?" Michael asked.

"The first one is named Richard Johnson, The second one, Dwayne Jackson and the third one is... Brandon Mayhew." Michael said.

"Badger, eh. Didn't recognize him without his stupid beanie hat. Ignore him. He will only start talking about Star Wars episode 8. But Dwayne Jackson and Richard Johnson... I say we go there and give them some kind of visit." Michael said.

"You have guns and the suits ready to go." John said.

"Follow me." Brock said.

Brock lead into a storage room filled with different guns. Handguns to rifles. And Black jackets and pants.

"What are those for?" Michael asked him.

"Bulletproof jackets. ...The latest." Brock said.

Michael smirked.

"I like the way the both of you think." Michael said.

Michael took the black jacket on him and then changed his pants to the black one. Brock did the same. Michael grabbed a AK-74 from the weapon stash and Brock took a magnum. Brock then opened a box filled with samurai masks.

"Masks?" Michael asked him.

"They shouldn't recognize us. James Gable will threaten and kill them to get answers." Brock said.

Michael took on the samurai mask.

"How do i look? Silly?" Michael asked with a smile.

"Like a bad ass." Brock said.

Michael smiled. Brock took on his samurai mask and left to the garage along with John. They saw a black van stood and waited for them.

"Remember, from this day on... Things will get really messy." John said.

"Let's rock and roll!" Michael said.

"If you need me i'll be at the radio and giving instruction where to find them." John said.

"Yes, John." Brock said and they entered the van and Michael drove it and drove out from the garage.

"Dwayne Jackson should be at the famous Los Pollos Hermandos restaurant... you know, the famous abandoned one." John said in the radio.

"We're on our way." Michael told him.

"Be careful. He might not be alone." John warned them through the radio.

"They never is." Brock said.

When they reached the abandoned Los Pollos building they saw several men with guns talking to each other.

"Dwayne Jackson is tall, dark brown hair and has a mohawk haircut." John said through the radio.

"Those satallite pictures you have is really impressive." Michael said.

"They are. Now kill the rest and get him!" John said through the radio.

"Ready?" Michael asked Brock.

"I haven't killed before." Brock said.

"These are bad men... They have it comming. And besides you're gonna take Jesse's life one day. So it's inevitable." Michael said.

"Yeah." Brock said.

And they went out. Dwayne and his gang spotted them and laughed at them.

"What are those guys wearing? It's not halloween yet." Dwayne said.

"Little cliché to say, don't you think?" Michael told him.

"What- the- uh, the... Do you know how i am motherfuckers? We have guns... So scram!" Dwayne threatened.

"Do you like murdering innocent women? DO YOU?!" Brock yelled angry at him.

"Excuse me? Who are you? I killed few prostitutes. So what? What is to you anyways?" Dwayne asked him.

"We know everything about you, Dwayne. Surrender now or this will get really ugly." Michael said.

Dwayne laughed.

"Kill those fucking clowns!" Dwayne said to his men.

Michael &amp; Brock took up their weapons they had hidden in their jackets and they gunned down all of his men like nothing. Dwayne tried to run away but Brock shot him in the leg and Dwayne flew screaming to the ground. It was magnum shot after all. Brock went to him.

"You shot me with a fucking magnum!" Dwayne yelled.

"Where does James Gable hide his drugs?" Michael asked when he got to Dwayne.

"Jesus, i don't know. I can't know. He never tells me anything!" Dwayne begged.

"Liar!" Michael said and pointed his Ak-74 at his head.

"Okay, okay! I only know the location of one of them." Dwayne said in fear.

"Where?" Michael asked him.

"You know the old neo nazi place... He has one hidden stash there." Dwayne said.

"What'd you say, kid? Should we let him live?" Michael asked him.

Dwayne looked worried at Brock.

"Let James Gable kill this piece of shit!" Brock said and lowered his gun.

"Alright." Michael said with a smile and they left.

"Any luck?" John asked through the radio when they went inside.

"Yes. At the old neo nazi place." Michael said.

"Oh, that infamous place. ...I'll send the location to your GPS." John said.

"Thank you, John." Michael said.

Once they got the location they drove to the place. It was silent and abandoned and was outside the city.

"No guards? Weird"? Brock said.

"He's getting arrogant. He thinks nobody will dare cross him." Michael responded.

Brock and Michael stepped out from the van and went for the gate and opened it. They looked around. There was only abandoned buildings. One had several bullet holes.

"Weird. Nobody." Brock said again.

"We should look out for manholes. He can easily stuff them in there." Michael said.

They looked for minutes but couldn't find anything.

"Maybe there's something inside the buildings?" Brock suggested.

"He wouldn't leave it in the open." Michael said.

"Maybe it's in-" Brock said but fell into a pit.

"BROCK!" Michael yelled in concern.

"I'm down here." Brock said and Michael looked down at him.

Michael went to the van, got a rope, and hoisted it down to Brock. Brock saw something beside him. A photo. He took a good look at it and it was... on him and his... mother? How in the hell would a picture of him and his mom doing here? That's what Brock thought. He took the photo and put it in his pocket, grabbed the rope and climbed up.

"Are you ok?" Michael asked him.

"I'm fine. Tho my back says otherwise." Brock said.

Michael stepped on something wooden. He looked down and it was only sand. He removed the sand... And there it was a box. Somebody had buried it and covered the top with sand.

"Get a crowbar." Michael said.

Brock went to the van and took a crowbar from a box and hurried to Michael with it. Michael grabbed the crowbar and opened the cover of the box inside were... several bags of crystal meth.

"Gasoline." Michael ordered.

Brock went and grabbed a gasoline can from another box and gave Michael it. Michael poured gasoline over the bags of crystal meth. Michael took out a matchbox and lit a match.

"Stand back, kid. This will cause toxic gas." Michael warned him.

Brock stepped back a lot. So did Michael and threw the match onto the bags and the bags was lit on by fire. Michael &amp; Brock stood and admired the view.

"There goes probably 800.000 for him." Michael said with a pleasant voice.

They stood and watched until all of it was melted. Then they moved towards their van. But then... Cars came up and men flew out and fired against them. Michael and Brock took cover beside the van.

"His goons?" Brock asked.

"Definitely. He's pissed off now." Michael responded.

The van was almost destroyed by all the bullets it got hit by.

"We gotta do something. ...Or we'll die." Brock said.

"Yeah. We attack them at three. 1... 2... and 3!" Michael screamed and they jumped up and fired wildly at James's goons. Surprisingly they succeeded to kill them all due to their strong weapons. And there wasn't a lot of his goons either.

"How'd he know we were here?" Brock asked.

Michael spotted a security camera up on the rooftop. Michael went towards and then stopped and looked up at it and raised his left arm and gave the camera the finger. He then went back to Brock.

"Does the car work now after all this?" Brock asked.

"Let's see..." Michael said and went inside.

He tried to turn it on but it wouldn't work.

"Sorry. It doesn't work." Michael said.

"What do we do now?" Brock asked him.

Michael looked at the radio.

"John, can you hear me?" Michael asked him.

"Yes. I can hear you. What's the problem? What was all that noise?" John asked through the radio.

"We were ambushed. We're fine, but the van isn't. What do we do? We can't start it." Michael said.

"Hmm... maybe, if... Yes. I can call a friend of mine. He can pick you up and bring the van with you. Don't worry, i pay him to keep his mouth shut." John said through the radio.

"All right. Thanks. Just tell him to hurry up before more of them comes." Michael said.

"No problem." John said through the radio.

In less 20 minutes a big truck came. It was John's "friend." He gave them a lift back to John's house and took the van with him to repair it. Once they entered John's house they took off their samurai masks.

"What a day." Michael said and sighed.

"But it felt good, didn't it?" Brock asked him.

"Hell yeah!" Michael said with a smirk.

John came.

"You two did one hell of a job." John said with a smirk.

"Thank you." Michael said.

Brock took his jacket and pants and changed back to his own jacket sweater and pants.

"Listen, this was fun, but i gotta go home. Grandma will be pissed if i'm not home within an hour and it's soon night." Brock said.

"Ok. I stay here and celebrate with John." Michael said.

"All right, til next time." Brock said and shook Michael's hand and left.

John and Michael later celebrated with champagne. When Brock got him, he immediately went up to his room. He sat on the bed and pulled out the picture. He closed his eyes and remembered the time was with his mother Andrea was alive. He was smiling and tears came pouring down his then opened them and grabbed a little box. He opened and inside was pictures of his mom and then a little map where he had jesse's picture news clips along with red markings where it stood: Kill. Then Brock was filled with anger, put the picture in the box, closed it and put it back where it was. He then sank down into his bed. His cellphone was ringing. Brock answered. It was his friend from school... Danielle Rodriguez. She was a mexican as well, the same age as Brock, they've known each other for 3 years.

"Hello, Danielle." Brock answered.

"You weren't at school. I was worried, have something happened?" Danielle asked in the phone.

"No. Only problem with the stomach. But i feel better now, so i'll be in school tomorrow." Brock said.

"I see. How about my dad pick you up and drive us to school tomorrow?" Danielle asked.

"Sure. I'd love that." Brock said with a smile.

"Great!" Danielle said with happiness in her voice.

"Also you can sleep over here. ...If you want." Brock said.

"Yeah. Sure." Danielle said.

"See you tomorrow. Bye." Brock said.

"Bye" Danielle answered back.

Brock hanged up and smiled and then took a deep breath.

"I have a feeling from this day on, everythin we'll be perfect." Brock said with a smile to himself.

Meanwhile:

Dwayne Jackson was begging infront of James Gable's knees. James's men stood watched, and smiled.

"They made me do it. Please, don't kill me." Dwayne said in tears.

"You lead them into my stash of drugs, ruin hours of working... thousands of dollars! ...You cowardly piece of shit! For this, he will have my head on a silver- I should have you sliced into pieces and feeded to my dogs... But you deserve to die as a coward!" James said and shot Dwayne right through the head.

"It's my business. My fucking territory! And this asshole let two clown vigilantes come in and destroy that was hidden there! No vigilante will stand in my way. I will find out who they are, and i will crush them!" James yelled in anger.

TO BE CONTINUED...

PS. Thank you for reading. :) If you feel up to it, comment what you thought about it. I'll be doing more chapters very soon. And i hope you'll like them.


	3. Chapter 3 Shadows Of The Past

THE NEW BAD

CHAPTER 3

SHADOWS OF THE PAST!

_PS. Sorry that it took 3 weeks to complete. I've been busy and this is longer than the others. So i hope you'll enjoy. :)_

**WARNING! Contains stong language and horrific moments. So read at your own risk.**

Albuquerque, New Mexico, 2011.

An 8 year old Brock Cantillo sat and watched tv. It was the news. It discussed of the disappearing of an DEA agent named Hank Schrader. His mother, Andrea came and looked down at Brock.

"Are you gonna sit there whole night? C'mon, it's off to bed." she said and smiled at him.

"Just a little bit more, mom. I think watching news are intresting." Brock said.

Andrea then sat beside him.

"Why does bad people kill others?" Brock asked her mother.

"I don't know. Probably to spread fear among the society." Andrea said.

"Isn't there anyone to stop them?" Brock asked her.

"The cops." Andrea said with a smile.

"But cops can't save everyone." Brock said.

"Nobody can." Andrea replied.

"When i grew up, i wanna be a cop and make sure nothing like that happens to others." Brock said.

Andrea laughed.

"We can all dream, sweetheart." Andrea said with a smile.

"But i want it." Brock said.

"Everybody can be a hero in different ways. See, you're my hero." Andrea said.

"Because i'm your son?" Brock asked he and raised his left eye brow.

"You saved me from depression. And you were the reason why i quit... You know, the bad stuff." Andrea said with a smile.

"I suppose. ...Hey, mom? Will we ever see Jesse again?" brock asked her.

"I don't know, Brock. He left months ago." Andrea said.

"But you wanna see him again?" Brock asked her.

"Sure. But the question is: Does he want? ...Just to let him know." Andrea said.

"What?" Brock said.

"That i still care about him." Andrea said.

"You mean love him?" Brock asked.

Andrea laughed. She knew he was too young to know what it meant to fall in love.

"Ok, time to sleep. I'll tuck you into bed." Andrea said and turned off the tv.

She went and grabbed him and they went to his room. She tucked him into bed and kissed him on the forehead.

"How about tomorrow we go and visit grandma a little?" Andrea asked with a smile.

"Sure. Also can we go to Los Pollos later on?" Brock asked.

"Los Pollos Hermanos is closed down, my dear. It has been since many months back." Andrea said.

"Something then?" Brock asked.

"Sure. We can go to... Well, anyone you want and perhaps on the way home, we can watch a movie together. You're free from school after all." Andrea said with a smile.

"Of course. I love you, mom." Brock said with a smile.

"And i love you most of all." Andrea said with a smile.

The doorbell rang.

"Who can this be in this late hour?" Andrea asked herself.

"Maybe it's Jesse." Brock said.

"I can ignore it. We can talk a bit more. I have his number anyways." Andrea said.

"Are you sure? I'm really tired." Brock said.

"All right. I'll check it out. Good night, my son." Andrea said and left.

Brock fell asleep immediately. Then he woke by hearing a a sound.. A silent "PANG!" just minutes later. He looked out from the window and a car drove away. Brock just thought it was a bad car and fell asleep again. Then he woke early up next morning. Brock went to kitchen but where was his mom?

"Mom?" Brock asked.

He went and looked in her room. Nobody there.

"Strange." Brock told himself.

Then he heard a scream from outside.

"MOM!" Brock said in a worrying voice. He saw the door was opened, he hurried out and saw a lot people had gathered around something. Brock couldn't really see. Then he saw it. The one thing that would scar for life, the one thing that killed the 8 year old boy. He saw his mother lying dead with a pool of blood. He bullet hole through the head. Brock became shocked and hurried to her. He tried to shake her and scream out "mom" but... he got no answer. He held her lifeless head and tried to shake it and screamed

"Please, no! Don't leave me! No, please. Stay with me, mom. Stay with me. ...Stop. It ain't funny anymore! Please! I love you. Don't leave me. No... God! Please, god, no!" Brock said while the tears poured out from his eyes. And then he just let out a painful scream. He held her lifeless head, until the paramedics came and tried to seperate him with the body.

"No! Don't touch her!" He screamed at them.

And then they forced him away from the corpse and he screamed in anger and cried hard.

"She's dead, son." said one of the paramedics.

"No. She can't be. NOOOOO!" Brock screamed and cried.

The paramedic embraced him and Brock cried like crazy his arms. Two of the paramedics grabbed her and put her in a body bag. Brock fighted his way free and tried to grab the body bag.

"You can't take her! She's alive. She must be!" Brock screamed.

"Jesus christ, Henry. Get the poor kid." said one of the paramedics.

"He probably never seen death before, Jimmy" told the paramedic to other one.

The paramedic grabbed Brock again and tried to calm him down. Brock cried like crazy again.

"Jesse did it!" He did it!" Brock cried.

Brock was turned to the police station where he was about to be interrogated. A cop came and gave him something to drink. Brock had calmed down but he looked pale and only looked at the floor.

"Thank you." Brock said a bit quiet.

"Are you ok, son? Must be horrifying to see such a scene like that. And i'm sorry it happened." the cop asked him.

"He did it... He killed her." Brock said.

"Who?" the cop asked him.

"Jesse Pinkman. Mom's boyfriend." Brock said.

"Yeah, your grandma told us. We've searched everywhere but we can't find him. He's probably fleed the country." the cop said.

"Can't you follow him?" Brock asked him.

"We'd love to, but we can't. We can contact other countries for a wanted list and put Jesse there." the cop said.

"Why'd he do it?" Brock asked him with emotion.

"We don't know. Has your mother and him had any arguments before this happened?" the cop asked him.

"Not what i know of." Brock said.

"I see. Your grandma will be here soon and pick you up any minute now." the cop told him.

Brock gave him a weak smile and the cop gave him a smile and left. Not 30 minutes later his grandma came. Brock immediately ran to her and cried in her arms.

"Why is this happening?" Brock asked while crying.

"I don't know. First my son, now my daughter." his grandma said with emotion.

"Are you ok?" he asked her grandma.

"I want to go home." Brock said with tears.

"I'll take you home." his grandma said.

Later Brock sat on his room and stared into the wall. He was thinking just one day earlier, he played with his mother. But now. Forever gone. Forever is his childhood destroyed. Then he started to think about Jesse. How many times he made her smile. How many times... he lied to her. Brock was filled with hate. His jaw shook in anger, and he breathed heavily. "Jesse... That name. That coward! That traitor!" Brock thought. Then he saw a picture on the shelf on his mom, himself and Jesse. He grabbed the frame and ripped the photo off. Then he looked at it in anger. "Look at him! With his smug smile! ...I'll rip out his tongue and then i'll slice his throat and put his head on a stick!" Brock thought. Somebody knocked at his door. Brock immediately hurried away from the feelings and did hide the photo. His grandma stepped inside with some food.

"I've made some dinner, maybe it can cheer you up?" his grandma said.

"Thanks, grandma. But i'm not hungry." Brock said.

"You gotta eat. You're so pale." his grandma said.

"I saw my mother dead outside my house... So, of fucking course i'm pale!" Brock yelled in anger.

His grandma was stunned. Surprised by he would act like this, but not of the anger.

"Brock... It's hard, i know. It's for me as well. Your mother... Well, she was tricked. I had a strong hint that he was bad news the moment i saw him kissing my daughter. So you're not alone. I just blame myself for not knowing sooner, or even acted." his grandma said.

"It wasn't your fault. It was his. We believed his lies. He shot her. He murdered her! He ruined our lives." Brock said.

"They haven't found him yet. And it's almost night. ...I'm afraid he'll get away with this." his grandma said.

"He won't. When i grow older, i'll find him. And make sure he'll answer for what he has done to you, to me and he probably murdered Tomás as well. ...It was his plan all along. Fuck my mother... Murder her... Because that maybe turns him on. Screwing over people and then kill them in cold blood. I will have his head on a stick where everybody will see and i'll leave a note where it says: Liar! Cheater! Murderer!" Brock said in anger.

"Brock, no. Vengeance isn't the answer. Let the police handle it." His grandma said.

"The police couldn't even find him. How in hell are they gonna handle it? Eating dougnuts and have a thumb up their ass?" Brick said.

"Brock, don't!" His grandma said.

"He's not gonna get away with it. That fuckin-" Brock said but his grandma slapped him in the face.

"You forget him. He's done nothing but caused trouble among this family. You deserve better. Get an education, get a job, have a family. That's what your mother would've wanted." his grandma said with a forceful voice.

Brock looked up at her and gave her a nod.

"Of course, sorry, grandma. ...It's just that i'm so angry." Brock said.

"So am i. Jesse will get what's coming for him. But you should focus on yourself, and not ruin your future because of him." his grandma said.

Brock gave her another nod.

"Now... Let's go to the kitchen, and we'll eat." his grandma said and they went to the kitchen and had a good meal.

The funeral was held only 2 weeks later. Brock was dressed in a suit his grandma had bought him. Only him and his grandma attended. Brock sat in the church and looked at the casket. Then other people started to show up. An hispanic man in his 30's showed up. He had moustache and wore a suit. He sat beside his grandma. He spoke to his grandma like she knew him. Then two other people showed up. An old man and his wife. When the funeral was over, his grandma went to the people.

"Excuse me, did you know my daughter Andrea?" Brock's grandma asked them.

"Mrs. Cantillo. We're Mr. And Mrs. Pinkman. And we're really sor-" said Mr. Pinkman but got interrupted.

"You dare show your face here?" Brock's grandma yelled in anger.

"We're sorry this had to happen. We didn't know. First the Jane girl and now your daughter. If i knew, i would stop him." Mr. Pinkman said.

"Get out of here!" Brock's grandma yelled at them and they left.

"Such nerves... I should sue them." Brock's grandma said with emotion to the hispanic guy.

"Now, now, Mrs. Cantillo. They came here to show support." the hispanic man said.

"I don't want their support." Brock's grandma said with anger.

Brock looked up at the hispanic man.

"Who are you?" Brock asked him.

The hispanic man looked down at him and smiled.

"My name is Antonio Rodriguez. Founder of Rodriguez Foundations. Have you heard of it?" the hispanic man asked.

"No." Brock replied.

"It was made to help the poor and take care most of the economical problems within New Mexico. It needed a boost after the horrible revelations about Mr. Fring not too long ago. Your grandma works as my secretary there. I'm surprised she haven't told you yet." Antonio said.

"He's little too young to understand." Brock grandma said with a smile.

"Of course." Antonio said with a smile.

"You know, i have a daughter in your age. Danielle is her name. She's very nice. You should meet and play someday." Antonio said with a smile to Brock.

"Sure." Brock said.

"Look, Mr. Cantillo, what happened to your mother, i am sorry. I do everything in my power to help the police to find this Jesse Pinkman and bring him to justice." Antonio told him.

"Thank you, Mr. Rodriguez." Brock said.

"It's Antonio. Or Tony as my wife, Ana, calls me." Antonio said with a smile.

Antonio's cellphone rang.

"Sorry, gotta go, business." Antonio then continued to say and left.

A whole painful year passed, Brock was now 9 years old, had lost weight and had eat less. He still hadn't met this "Danielle" girl as both his grandma and Antonio suggested him to see. The year was awful, he started to get bullied because he was an orphan and had no friends.

Another year passed. Brock was now 10 years old. He had grown, and had lost more weight. Still very morning on his 10th birthday, he looked down at the picture of his mother and closed his eyes, and thought back at the times he had fun with her. The smile she used to give him. The comforting feeling of having someone loves you so much that it cannot be described. Jesse still hasn't been found. And that made him angry and he opened his eyes and his eyes was filled with hatred. He knew now he had to do. Avenge her. But how? ...He didn't know yet. His grandma came inside and looked so he was awaken.

"Happy birthday, dear." his grandma said and came in with a cake.

"Thank you, grandma." Brock said with a smile.

His grandma saw he looked at a photo on his mother.

"It has almost been 2 years. ...And my anger and hatred is still fresh." Brock said.

"I know. I miss her too. But we have to get on with our lives, we cannot sob on the past for long. It can destroy us. And i don't wanna see you getting hurt or anything else." his grandma told him.

"Yeah, i suppose you're right." Brock said.

"You have her good heart, Brock. She lives on in you." his grandma said.

Brock fell in tears.

"Thank you, grandma." Brock said.

"So they haven't bullied you again, have they?" his grandma asked.

"No. They stopped. Got bored, i guess." Brock said.

"Now you're a good boy. They're just jealous and envy that they don't have your strong will and good heart. They don't understand." his grandma said.

Brock gave her a smile.

"I invited Danielle for the party later on. It hurts me to see you alone." his grandma said.

Brock cheeks went from normal to blushy red.

"You invited her?" Brock said with embarrassment.

His grandma smiled.

"C'mon, you can at leasy talk to her. She've wanted to see you for over a year." his grandma advised him.

"Well, she probably have better friends... A-a-and i don't feel so good." Brock said in embarrassment.

"Nice try, young man. But i know your terrible excuses. You met her and that's the end of it." his grandma said with a smile.

Brock had never felt more embarrassed. Couple of hours later, Danielle and both her parents, Antonio and Ana arrived. Ana was pregnant. At least 7 months. Danielle had long black hair and brown eyes. When Danielle first looked at Brock... Brock's head turned reader than a tomato. She gave her a smile. A smile that reminded him of his mother.

"Hi. My name is Danielle Rodriguez. You're Brock, right?" she asked him.

He thought on how red his face had become.

"I'm Red- I might. Ye- N- Yes." Brock said without knowing what he was going to say.

Danielle laughed.

"Relax. It's ok to be nervous." Danielle said with a smile.

"It is?" Brock asked and tried not to swallow the words again.

"Of course. I got you a present." Danielle said and handed him a present.

He opened it and it was a action figure from a movie. Brock became happy for over 2 years.

"Thank you, Ms. Rodriguez." Brock said with a smile.

"You're welcome. ...And it's Danielle." she told him and smiled.

He became even more red.

"Sure thing, Ms. Rodri- D-Danielle, i mean." Brock said nervously.

She gave him another smile.

"I like you. You're polite. ...And kind. Unlike rest of my friends." Danielle said.

"I see. Well, i don't know a lot of people." Brock said.

"You know me now." Danielle said with a smile.

"Yeah. And i'm really glad for it." Brock said.

Now she became blushy red. Later when it was dinner, Brock and Danielle talked a lot. And they became closer and became friends. Brock became less nervous infront of her. When they left, Danielle gave him her number home for the days when wants to visit or sleep over.

The day passed and Brock hadn't be this happy since his mother was alive. His grandma noticed the change and was satisfied with his new self. He was no longer alone. He had a friend. Danielle Rodriguez. The same age and everything. The school the next day was even better. When they were doing math, one of his teacher came in with someone and introduced to being a new student and that was Danielle. After the introduction the other whispered "A rich girl here?". But she ignored it and sat beside Brock.

"I didn't know you would start in my school." Brock said.

"Neither did i. What a coincidence, huh?" Danielle asked him.

"Yeah, but a good one." Brock said with a smile.

She smiled back. A year passed and Danielle and Brock's relationship grew. They became very good friends. This year got a new science teacher since the other one fell ill. His name was John West. A 49 year old man with glasses and was half bald. Brock attended his classes and became inspired on how much he loved talking about science with the class. The others looked at their Iphones or Sony cellphones and texted to their friends.

Both Brock and Danielle was good at science and math. Brock and Danielle became his most favorite students along with a brunette girl with blue eyes named Kaylee Ehrmantraut. 2 years older than Brock and Danielle. John advised Brock a lot on hiw work in school. Another year passed. Brock turned 12 and so did Danielle. One day after school Danielle and Brock walked home. Danielle seperated with Brock near their homes.

Brock saw his house not far from there when... A car pulled up infront of a kid on the playground not far from there. Brock stopped and examined the car. Three hispanic looking men came out and pulled a gun at the gun.

"You're coming with us, little man." the man said.

Brock without considering anything else ran towards and jumped at one of the men.

"What the fu-" one of the men said as Brock jumped and punched one of them in the stomach.

"Shoot that fucking kid!" one of the men ordered the others.

"RUN!" Brock yelled at the boy.

The boy ran as fast as he could from there. One of the men tried to grab Brock by the throat but Brock kicked him in the crotch. The yelled in pain and fell down to the ground while holding his sore crotch.

"You little shit! I'll skin you alive!" said the one who was kicked in the crotch while rolling around on the ground.

One of the hispanic men pulled up a handgun and shot Brock in his belly. Brock fell backwards. He felt the enormous pain and the blood came up from his throat and out on his mouth. The hispanic men looked around and saw people had seen them. They immediately jumped into the car and left. Brock felt the iron taste in his mouth as more blood came from his mouth. He then looked at the stomach and saw the bullethole along with tons of his own blood. He lied his head back on the ground. He knew this was it. He would die now. He closed his eyes, opened them again and saw his mother sitting beside him and stroke her hand across his forehead.

"My beautiful little Brock." Andrea said with a smile.

Brock smiled while his mouth was covered with blood.

Tears came down from Andrea's eyes.

"I've missed you. But it's not time yet. Wake up. You got more to do." Andrea said with a smile.

Then Brock raised his body up and he then woke up in a hospital bed. Brock looked around and saw his grandma sitting beside him.

"Grandma..." Brock said.

"You almost died. Why did you attack them? They had guns!" His grandma said very worried.

"I tried to to save the boy. They planned to take him and god knows what to him." Brock said.

His grandma sighed.

"Look, we can't save everybody. You know that." his grandma said.

"And let them capture and torture him?" Brock asked in anger.

"No, of course not. It's just that... I was afraid to lose you. I've already lost my son and daughter. I can't lose you too." his grandma said with emotion.

"His he okay?" Brock asked her.

"Yeah, his parents has sent "Thank you" flowers outside." his grandma said.

"Good." Brock said.

"Brock, honey... You can't do this. Go out and pretending you're a hero. You'll get killed or worse. Not everyone has a happy ending, Brock." his grandma said in anger.

Brock sighed.

"But i saved him. That's what matters." Brock said.

"Are you listening to yourself? You almost got murdered. Is this about him?" his grandma asked in anger.

"Who?" Brock asked.

"Jesse Pinkman." His grandma said.

"What'd you mean?" Brock asked.

"I mean ever since Andrea's death... You've wanted to get even with Jesse. And you think doing dangerous stunt like this will bring her back? And to piss him off?" his grandma asked.

"Well, i liked it. I don't deny that. It isn't all about that shithead." Brock said in anger.

"Language!" His grandma ordered him.

"Yeah, whatever. ...My mother told me about these streets. She told me not to end up like Tomás. By preventing this boy's kidnapping... I prevented something like what happen to Tomás happen to that boy. ...And i'll do it again!" Brock said in anger.

"No. From this day on... Mr. Rodriguez will pick you up from home to school and vice versa. This will never happen again." His grandma said.

Brock got later interrogated by the police. And they praised him for saving that boy's life. Brock got home two days later. He had to stay home for a week to let the bullet wound heal. When he got back to school everyone was looking at him and whispered.

"What were they whispering about?" Brock asked Danielle that afternoon they waited for her father to drive them home.

"They read about what you did. You are some kind of hero here. Even the bullies seemed to praise your effort by saving that boy." Danielle told him.

"Well, that gives me the bullies to worry about less." Brock said and smirked.

Danielle smiled.

"Never late to tell a joke." Danielle said with a smile.

"Even if it's bad ones." Brock said with a smile.

"Well, some light in a dark situation is never wrong." Danielle said.

"True." Brock said.

The next day it was science class with John West.

"How are you feeling?" John asked him when he entered the class.

"It does hurt a little. But i'll get over it." Brock said.

"What you did out there... You saved a life. It's not every day i hear a kid saves the day." John said.

"Yeah. Well, it's a first time for everything." Brock said with a smile.

"True. ...But you're brave. I admire that." John said.

"Thank you." Brock said.

John took up his laptop and started it.

"You're good with computers?" Brock asked him.

"Oh, yes. One of the best in my class. Well, for 16 years ago. I've learned a lot from new to old computers." John said.

"Windows 10 and all that?" Brock asked him.

John gave him a nod.

"I see. Hacking?" Brock asked him.

John looked around. So one one would hear them talking about it.

"Hacking?" John asked him.

"Yesterday i saw you on one of the teacher's computer and saw you had some kind of USB drive and you were looking up stocks. As in their databases." Brock said.

John laughed nervously.

"Well, i... Did somebody else see me?" John asked him.

"Nope. Only me." Brock said.

"Well, i hacked into the Wall Street. Once, only once. Stock marketing. It was rather fascinating. And irritated on how they can get away with. ...Don't tell anyone." John said.

Brock gave him a smile.

"Of course not. Didn't they notice it?" Brock asked him.

"It was like i wasn't even there. ...It's from a software i've designed myself." John said.

"FBI too?" Brock asked.

"Technically, even the NSA and i could get away with it." John said.

"I see." Brock said.

"You better sit down. Class starts now." John said

And Brock walked away and sat beside Danielle.

"What was that about? What did you and Mr. West talk about?" Danielle asked him.

"Computer stuff." Brock replied.

"Yeah, out of my league. ...I'm not smart enough." Danielle said.

"You're a smart person. Don't ever say that." Brock told her.

"Thank you. But i can't with these softwares and stuff. I'm not that smart." Danielle said.

"You are to me." Brock said and gave her a smile.

She smiled back. She then thought a bit about something and should open her mouth when... Kaylee had turned around and said "Hi" to Brock. Danielle immediately looked away.

"Hi." Brock responded.

"What you did for that kid. It was brave." Kaylee told him.

"Thanks. Yeah, i did what i have to do." Brock said.

"So what are you doing after school? Wanna hang out or... Something." Kaylee asked him.

Brock gave Danielle a look. And Danielle still looked away.

"Sure. I can do that." Brock said.

"Great!" Kaylee said and smiled and looked directly at John whom started to talk.

"Weird." Danielle said.

"What?" Brock asked her.

"I said it was weird. She's start talking now. For over a year she has ignored everyone except the teachers." Danielle said.

"Maybe she's shy." Brock said.

"Maybe." Danielle responded.

When the day was over, Brock followed Kaylee home.

"So you're new? I mean, new as in... not very new but new to us, i mean. You don't talk a lot." Brock asked her while walking home with her.

"Well, i have reasons." Kaylee said.

"What kind of reasons?" Brock asked her.

"I'm... I've been bullied a lot. Ever since grandpa Mike was... Well, you've read the papers." Kaylee said.

"He was working with Heisenberg?" Brock asked her.

"More or less. ...Well, he's gone now. Nobody has found him. Not even his body if he should be dead. ...But i will find him one day. ...Dead or alive." Kaylee said.

When they reached her house they were greeted by her mother. They went to her room. Her room unlike most girls had no posters on the walls. Only old toys on a shelf and pictures of an old man holding a young Kaylee. His eyes looked like he was sleepy.

"Is that your grandfather?" Brock asked her.

"Yes." Kaylee said.

"He certainly looks sleepy." Brock said with a smile.

Kaylee sighed. Brock felt bad.

"I'm sorry, i didn't mean to offend you." Brock said.

Kaylee smiled.

"Don't worry about it, he always looked like that. He always went away, i always wondered he went. He was a very busy man. But a very kind grandfather." Kaylee said.

"Yeah. I know how it is to lose someone close to you." Brock said.

"Yeah, your mother." Kaylee said.

"Yeah. Her." Brock said little silent.

"So... What's the deal with you and Danielle?" Kaylee asked him.

Brock laughed.

"Deal? What'd you mean?" Brock asked while was blushing.

"Girlfriend?" Kaylee asked.

Brock laughed.

"No, no, no. She's a girl, and my friend. But not like that." Brock said.

"I see. You seem rather close." Kaylee said.

"We're friends. Only that. And besides, i'm only 12." Brock said with a red face.

"Yeah. You both are at the same age." Kaylee said.

"So?" Brock asked while blushing even more.

"No, i mean, it always happen. Friends turn to lovers when they grow older." Kaylee said.

"No. Not always." Brock said.

Kaylee gave him a smile.

"So, um, wanna watch a movie?" Brock asked her while trying to change the subject.

"Sure." Kaylee said with a smile.

The next day, they had history class. The history teacher was named Samantha Woods. And today's subject was about japanese samurai warriors. Brock was very fascinated by what he heard. Especially their code of honor; Bushido, and their way to dress during battle.

Number one: "Gi" -Integrity. To do the right thing by yourself."

Number two: "Yuuki" -Bravery and courage."

Number three: "Jin" - Kindness and compassion."

Number four: "Rei" - Politeness."

Number five: "Makoto" - Honesty."

Number six: "Meiyo" - To enjoy the honor."

Number seven: "Chuugi"- To be loyal."

Brock started to write them down and then drew several Samurai masks on his notepad. One he like the most had the face of a demon. A demon of vengeance in his mind. Sad and loneliness face expression was drawn onto the drawn mask. Brock smiled. And put a dot beside it. Then it became so clear... He knew what to do now. He knew his plan now. Samurai warriors are symbols of courage and bravery. Protect the innocence in the face of evil.

"If this plan should happen, this mask would represent my sadmess and anger. The criminals would know my rage and misery. ...But i can't do it alone. I'll be killed." Brock thought to himself.

Then he came up with an idea.

"John West could help me. But how? He would be good at tracking. Why would he help me? For him i will sound like a kid with mental issues. It has to be the right time. It has to sound good or everything i've thought of will fail. And this plan must work. But where to start? He could go out and anger some thugs on the streets or hit the big guys really hard. ...But maybe, Danielle... NO! She can't. I will not risk her life for the sake of mine. It has to be me. But with such a task, a price will fall on me. If i do this i will get enemies. Powerful ones. ...And perhaps they know where Jesse is. They won't tell me... Unless... Yes. ...I'll threaten the drug kingpins and they will tell me where "Jesse" is or they'll die. What is a junkie psychopath worth to them anyways? They would give me his location to me in no time. Then i put a bullet in their heads. Who would miss them anyways? They murder innocent people, rape women and children and is responsible for extortion. I'm doing New Mexico a favor by burying them in their own blood! But... Would it be vengeance by shooting an unarmed man? What's the honor in that? ...What am i thinking? ...They will get theirs anyways by a rival gang. Ok, i won't kill them. But they will know my name and they will fear it and leave New Mexico alone. If they don't listen by then, well, i have to do what's necessary. ...If a sick dying man with cancer with no money can become a drug kingpin, a symbol fear and terror among the citizens of New Mexico... I can become this symbol of hope." Brock thought.

Then the class was over and Danielle joined Brock on the lunch break.

"Mrs. Peterson kept jabbing about this farmer who got rich by sugar houndreds of years ago." Danielle told him.

"Well, it can be interesting." Brock said.

"Well, maybe for her but not for me. Too much filler and no pay off. Man got rich by sugar end of story!" Danielle said.

Brock smiled.

"Well, it will help your way through college." Brock said.

"Yeah, unfortunately, you're right. If not done right, dad will kill me. He depends on me getting good grades. So i have to listen on her pointless stories. No offense to her, she's nice and all. But sugar? Really? What else could she mention?" Danielle asked to herself.

"Heisenberg." Brock said.

Danielle gave him a look.

"Yeah, there's that. ...You know, they still haven't removed that huge graffiti with his head, shades and hat on it and the big text: "Heisenberg Was Here!" on the door to the chemistry class." Danielle said.

"Yeah, i've seen it. People like to hail man responsible for so much blood that has been spilled. It's weird, huh?" Brock asked her.

"It's called hipsters, Brock. They do that." Danielle said.

"Was he a good man tho?" Brock asked her.

"The papers said he was good turned bad." Danielle said.

"Or let his ego win." Brock responded.

"I saw him twice. He seemed like a nice man. But i guess we all have shells underneath our skin." Brock continued to say.

"Yeah. I suppose." Danielle said and sighed.

Danielle saw Kaylee coming towards them.

"Your girlfriend's coming." Danielle said.

"What?" Brock asked her.

And Danielle took her lunch and left.

"Hi." Kaylee said and stopped infront of his table.

"Hi." Brock replied.

"Can i join you?" Kaylee asked him.

"Sure." Brock replied with a smile.

Kaylee sat beside him. Brock saw Danielle staring at them while leaving the lunch hall. Danielle ignored Brock the rest of the day due to Kaylee was with him. "What's wrong with her?" he asked himself. And when he were droven home by her father she then told him...

"Good bye and take care my friend." Danielle told him.

"Why did you ignore me when i was with Kaylee?" Brock asked her.

"She's a nice girl. I'm just... Sorry, i can't describe it. I wanted to leave you two along since both are... you know." Danielle said.

"What?" Brock said.

"A couple." Danielle said and looked down.

"A couple? Me and her? Nah. Danielle... She's my friend, just like you. What gave you that idea?" Brock asked her.

"Just that you spend more time with her now." Danielle told him

"...Are you jealous or something?" Brock asked her.

"Me? No." Danielle immediately responded while blushing.

"For it's sounding like you-

And the car stopped.

"We're here." Antonio told Brock.

Brock saw he parked outside his house.

"See you tomorrow." Brock told them.

"Bye." Danielle said with a smile.

"Bye." Brock said and left the car and went inside the house. Couple of months passed by, and Brock urged to tell Mr. West about his plans. But he was afraid he would disagree and handle him over to the principal. Danielle always was quiet when Kaylee came by and talked to Brock. Sometimes, Danielle would just walk away. And sometimes even ignoring him for a couple of days. But later she continued to call him and beg for forgiveness. Brock didn't get mad... He only said she needed to work those things out... Whatever they were. When it was finally winter, the snow covered the streets, he made sure he got detention with Mr. West. Pissing off the bully of the class was a plus in this case.

"Why did you insult George?" John asked him.

"He's a bully. And i insulted him back. Things got out of hand and... Well, you know the rest." Brock told him.

Brock was writing down on his paper on something. John saw the samurai masks he had drawn on his note pad.

"That's some good drawing." John complimated him.

"Thanks." Brock said with a smile.

"Why Samurais?" John asked him.

"What'd you mean?" Brock asked him.

"Why draw samurai masks on your notepad?" John asked him.

"Nothing particular. Just a little idea i had." Brock said.

"Idea?" John asked him.

"Well, i suppose you heard what happened to my mother almost 5 years ago." Brock told him.

"I did. And i'm sorry. Your mother seemed like a great person." John said.

"She was. She got betrayed and murdered by Jesse Pinkman. One of Heisenberg's loyal men. ...He sleept with her, lied to her and one night just came over to our house and shot her through her head. ...It seemed like from the back of the head. She didn't knew Jesse pointed a gun at her. She died... I don't of what. Was she tricked? Why did he shot her from the back and not infront of her?" Brock asked him.

"No idea. ...The things with psychopaths. They're unpredictable." John said.

"The thing is... I plan to go after him. ...And i plan to kill him. And hurt what he stood for by cleansing these streets by the filth of him and his... friend. They've started something. And i plan to end it. ...Just to piss Jesse off and then i will stand face to face with him and i will make him beg!" Brock said with an angry tone.

John sighed.

"Brock, you can't let the anger control you. Going after him is both foolish and stupid. You would only get yourself killed." John told him.

"I can't let him get away! ...He murdered my mother and then left... He's probably sitting in a room by now with his junkie buddies and laughing his ass off on how he schemed all this, and how easily he got away. And you say leave him alone? No... I can't. I will make him pay! I will make him suffer!" Brock said in tears.

John sighed.

"Brock... As your teacher and friend... I cannot allow you to do it. You'll get killed in less than an hour." John said.

"Then help me. Help me find him, with your hacking skills..." Brock said.

John laughed.

"No way in hell! I would get caught and charged for this and that and get lifetime in prison." John said.

"You said you couldn't get caught. ...Please." Brock said.

"No. I am sorry. But i can't." John told him.

"Do you know how it is to lose someone close to you?" Brock asked him.

"I do. My sister was raped and murdered by one of the infamous James Gable's men." John said.

"I see. I'm sorry to hear that. But... well, then avenge her? Is it so bad? We could stop them. We would become enemies in the eyes of the authority but the citizens would worship us. ...How long before an innocent gets slaughtered again? I want to prevent it." Brock said.

"How? You would only be a headless corpse before christmas eve if you even tried." John told him.

"At least i died for something. ...I don't blame you for not wanna do this. ...But i desperately need your help." Brock said.

John thought for a moment and then sighed.

"I'll see what i can do." John responded.

"Thank you."Brock said with a smile.

"But remember, if they would notice... I'm out." John said.

"Of course. But we won't." Brock said.

"So how do we start?" John asked him.

"Small. ...There's this gang that kidnap and brainwashing children to sell drugs and killing others. I want to know where they are and who's in charge." Brock said.

"I'll look it up when i get home." John said.

John chuckled.

"What?" Brock asked him.

"It's just so strange how this day turned out to be." John said.

"Well all we need is to find Jesse and it's over." Brock said.

"Yeah, i'll hope it's that easy." John said.

"It won't be exactly easy." Brock responded.

"I know. But one can hope." John said.

The next day Brock returned to his class.

"Found anything?" Brock asked him.

"Well, i found something similiar. Apparentely there's a gang called The Vicious Dragons. ...Cheesy, i know. But according to the reports they're responsible for a lot of children kidnappings among this town." John said.

"I see. Any whereabouts?" Brock asked him.

"I'll show you more after school. I have something to show you in my home." John said.

Brock gave him a nod and sat quietly on the bench beside Danielle. Later that day John gave Brock a ride to his home. They went down to his basement and turned on the lights. And there it was. Several computer screens on the walls and several desktops.

"WOW!" Brock said in amazement.

"They did cost a lot. But they're good at hacking." John said.

"Good. What were you gonna show me?" Brock asked him.

John went and turned the computer's on. A satalitte picture on a large disco building.

"I saw some suspicious activities when i looked around yesterday... And i saw three assholes kidnap a little girl. I followed after them via the satallite pictures and it lead them right here." John said.

"What is it?" Brock asked him.

"Some kind of disco bar... Or strip club. But it's huge even for that. They probably have several drug stashes hidden there and some kind of huge basement underneath." John said.

"Probably where the kids are kept." Brock said.

"Perhaps. It's guarded very carefully as well. Snipers from other buildings, and guards with rifles." John said.

"How'd i get in?" Brock asked him.

"Get in?" John asked him.

"I'm gonna get in there and save those kids." Brock said.

"Did you just hear what i said? It's more heavily guarded than the white house. They'll shoot you at sight." John said.

"Not if i go in there undetected." Brock said.

"Undetected? How's that gonna work?" John asked him.

"Easy. You bribe a guy who can transport our selected weapons to the bathroom. He give me the signal and i go in there, grab the gun, threat to blow a guys brains out unless they give me what i want." Brock said.

"And how are you gonna get out? There's snipers." John said.

"Just... distract them. Find a way. Block their transmissions, jam their snipers with some kind of frequency." Brock said.

"You mean technology that doesn't exist?" John asked him.

"Just do something." Brock replied.

"And you're 12 years old. Wouldn't that raise some suspicion?" John asked him.

"Look at that... They let a 11 year old go inside." Brock said and pointed the finger at the screen.

There it was. The guards let a young boy inside the club.

"Well, i'll be damned! ...You know what i think?" John asked him.

"What?" Brock asked.

"It's better off to tip the police about this place. They won't know who said it, but they'll arrest the owner and let the kids free." John said.

"I've seen cops being bribed on the streets. They cannot be trusted. Most of them at least. We must strike... And they won't see it coming. The cops would only tip them." Brock said.

"Fair point. But we need weapons. And masks to conceal your identity because there's security cameras in there except the toilet. ...I've checked." John said.

"The mask thing..." Brock said and took his backpack and opened it and did lay a metal samurai mask on the table.

"Jeez, you did that?" John asked him.

"Yeah. Woodwork class. Said it was til next halloween." Brock said.

John felt on it.

"The face area is more heavier." John said.

"Of course. It's bulletproof. And the neck area is less heavier due to the face it shouldn't be heavy to wear." Brock said.

"Well, it certainly look something like Shredder from TMNT would wear, only less pointy." John said with a smirk.

"But it need a color. I plan to paint it black. Like a true samurai. ...So therefore it would be harder for the spotted in the night." Brock said.

"Ok, Batman. And the guns?" John said with sarcasm.

"Find someone willing to sell tons of different military grade weapons. I would personally prefer a Magnum. But buy rifles, bazookas, mini guns and of course... Katana swords. Could be useful as a secondary weapon." Brock said.

"I know some guys." John said.

"Are you sure you can afford all this?" Brock asked him.

"Yeah, i heritaged over 900 million dollars of my dead rich mother so, yeah." John said.

"Would it take long?" Brock asked him.

"A week or so. But are you sure you wanna do this? Once you say "Yes" there's no turning back." John told him.

"I know. And i want this." Brock said.

"Ok then. ...Are you sure that mask or helmet... Is bulletproof? They're gonna have guns and look for the most fatal place they can shoot." John asked him.

"Of course. I tried it against a handgun i found left at the streets. ...I've learned some aim practice as well." Brock said.

"Ah-huh. ...From a dead gang member from a rivalry fight, i assume." John said.

"Yeah." Brock responded.

John wasn't stupid. He knew Brock had somehow bought it.

"I see. Well, i hope this will work." John said.

"It will." Brock responded.

A week later... The weapons arrived on John's doorstep with the bulletproof jackets he had ordered, with men waiting outside for John to sign a contract. The school for Brock closed down this week to the heavy snow storm. John called Brock to come and Brock immediately interrupted his breakfast and joined John inside his house.

"It's freezing outside." Brock said.

"Little too cold, very rare for New Mexico. So how's your grandma doing?" John asked her.

"She's doing good. Very busy working for Mr. Rodriguez." Brock said.

"Yes. Danielle's father?" John asked him.

"Yeah." Brock responded.

"I had dinner with him and his wife two days ago. He wanted to thank me for giving his daughter an "A" on science." John said.

"Yeah, she's definitely smarter than me. Me and my grandma will spend our chistmas eve with them." Brock said.

"That's great! ...She talked a lot about you when i had dinner with her parents. She seems rather fond of you." John said with a smile.

Brock's face became redder than the scarf he wore.

"Well, w-w-we're good friends. Very. Good." Brock said and tried to avoid this conversation.

"Just don't go under the mistle toe." John said with a smirk.

"Why? Whywouldyouthinkthat?!" Brock said very fast.

"No. It happened for me when i was 11, along with the girl i had a crush on." John said.

Brock looked away.

"W-w-where's the weapons?" Brock asked.

"Downstairs. C'mon, let me show you." John said and they went down to the cellar.

John opened the boxes and inside they lay different kind of weapons. Rifles, magnums, handguns, sniper rifles, katanas and one box contained a lot of samurai masks. Similiar what Brock had made.

"Samurai masks?" Brock asked.

"I made sure someone made replicas of your mask incase if you need more." John said.

"Thanks." Brock said.

"You're welcome." John said.

"So when do we start?" Brock asked him.

"I don't know. What'd you think?" John asked him.

"How about tonight?" Brock asked him.

"Tonight? Why tonight?" John asked him.

"It's the right time." Brock said.

"What if you die? What about christmas eve? What about Mr. Rodriguez? What about Danielle?" John asked him.

"Christmas eve is next week. And i won't die. I can promise that." Brock said.

"Well, yeah, but-" John said but got interrupted.

"If i wait... More kids or other innocent people will suffer, this vicious dragons bullshit... will end tonight! No more kidnapped kids, no more childless parents! ...And besides they deserve to be with their parents on chistmas eve. ...I'm gonna destroy that building, free the children, and kill the leader." Brock said.

"We'll get enemies. Powerful ones." John said.

"I know. I'll take them out too!" Brock said and grabbed a package where a magnum was, and took a ammo case which followed with it. Took out the magnum and loaded it with bullets.

When the night finally arrived, a guy came and took a magnum, bullets, a samurai mask, a jacket and laid it in a very big suit case. He then left.

"Showtime." Brock said.

"Be careful." John said.

"Call me on my cellphone when it's time to gather my things. They will monitor every call so we need a code." Brock said.

"What code?" John asked.

"Your mom loves you." Brock said.

"I see." John said and looked a bit weirded out.

"I'll be back soon." Brock said and left.

The snow kept falling down from the sky. Brock changed street to street, he saw hobos lying near a wood fire they've started in the alleys. Drunk prostitutes. This really was the dark side of Albuquerque. He pulled up his hood to look more like he would fit in among the drug dealers near by. He didn't care about them. They weren't responsible for the death of the innocent people. ...Well, they pulled the trigger, but the mind behind was the drug lords. They've brainwashed them to murder and sell. A drug dealer came up to Brock.

"Want some crack, man?" the strange man asked him.

"Sorry. Don't smoke or do such stuff." Brock responded and then ignored him and kept on walking.

Then he saw that "Disco bar" or "Strip club" not far from there. He saw a dead prostitute lying dead infront of him. From the marks on her throat indicated that the one responsible had screwed her, strangled her and left the body here. Probably one of the "Vicious Dragons" thugs. He then heard a shoot out between two dealers not far from there. He then quickly moved to the building and was stopped infront of the gate by a guard.

"Sorry, kid. No children allowed." the guard said.

"My cousin Fred walked in here last week." Brock used as an escape.

"Well, he, um, ok then." The guard said and opened the door for him.

Brock went inside. And inside well, yeah, it was a strip club. Naked female dancers danced on stage and some had sex with their costumers. He saw a boy in the same age as him was having sex with a 30 year old stripper. That disgusted Brock. Especially it's illegal and VERY creepy and disturbing! Brock thought of interrupt it when his cellphone called. He answered.

"Hello?" Brock said.

"Hi, it's me, John. I just wanted to say: Your mother loves you." John said in the phone.

"Thank you. I'll call you up later, uncle John." Brock said and hanged up.

He immediately went to the bathroom. It was empty inside. He sealed the door with a chair and looked in every toilet cabin and on the last one there it was. The suit case. Brock opened it and inside was the jacket, samurai mask, and the magnum along with the ammo. Brock took off his winter jacket and changed it to the bulletproof one, took the ammo and saved it in his pocket, and grabbed the magnum. Then he took the mask and put it on his head. He then removed the chair and peaked outside. He saw someone very suspicious sitting on a couch not far from there. He had men who talked to him. He probably was the leader of this Vicious Dragons gang. The man then raised himself up adn walked towards the bathroom. Brock then did hide in one of the toilet cabins. The man entered the bathroom alone. Brock cock the magnum. He then stormed out and pointed the magnum on his forehead.

"One move and your brains will be on the mirrors beside you." Brock threatened him.

The man looked scared.

"Don't kill me, man!" the man begged.

"I'm not gonna kill you, unless if you're involved in the kidnappings of the children!" Brock said.

"What children?" the man asked him.

"The ones you kidnapped and tried to murder you sack of shit!" Brock swore in anger.

The man then smiled.

"Well, you got me. Whoever you are. ...Knock him out!" the man yelled.

Brock turned around and saw his bodyguards behind him. Brock raised his magnum at them but got knocked out by them before he could do it. When Brock woke up he was in some kind of jail cell. He heard booming music coming up from upstairs, he was probably underneath the strip club. He looked around and saw skinny, badly treated children being cuffed to the bars. He then saw the leader infront of him along with his men. Brock tried to raise himself up but noticed even he was cuffed to a bar. And noticed he had the mask still on.

"I don't know who you are... But if you think you can storm in here and expect me to yield? You're sorely mistaken. You made a huge mistake coming here, kiddo. And for that you'll be chained up like the others, and brainwashed to do drug dealing for me." the leader said.

"Blow me!" Brock responded.

The leader laughed.

"Well, i'm sure, we'll be good friends. And my name is Anthony Dickens..." the leader said.

Brock laughed.

"Yeah, you seem to get a lot of it by your men!" Brock said with urge not to laugh.

"Yeah, been bullied for my name before, so it's not new. And besides, i did cut out their tongues and watch them drown in their own blood. ...The old lady was a special one. She screamed for mercy. Then it got drown by a screech and the noise of the loud breath takes from her bronchus as it tried desperately cheep after air as i beheaded her." Anthony said.

Brock became a bit shocked. He knew they would be extreme but not like this.

"You're lying." Brock said.

Anthony laughed.

"Am i?" Anthony said with an evil grin.

And Anthony reached for his mask.

"Tell me, Mr. Vigilante. Who is that boy under that terrifying mask?" Anthony asked himself and pulled the mask off as Brock tried to fight it.

"Well, now, a crazy teenager. I've encountered them a lot. Killed a lot them too. What's the matter? Mother didn't love you enough?" Anthony asked him.

Brock tried to punch him in anger but missed.

"No need to get all pissy." Anthony said.

"Wait, i know him." said one of his goons.

"You do?" Anthony asked him.

"I shot that little brat! He stopped our kidnapping of young Frederic Fox." the goon said.

"You got outsmarted by this little shit?" Anthony asked and laughed.

"Well, he... We shot him!" the gonn said in fear.

"But he's alive here, isn't he? You did a terrible work then, Paul. ...Come here!" Anthony said.

"But boss, i..." Paul/the goon tried to say.

"Come here NOW!" Anthony said in a forceful matter.

Paul came to him.

"Shoot him!" Anthony said.

"Right on it, boss." Paul said and pointed his gun at Brock's forehead.

Brock closed his eyes and knew this was the end. ...But then he got an idea. He then jumped up and kicked Paul in his crotch. Paul dropped the gun and fell to the ground and held his crotch in pain.

"I like this kid. Let's keep him alive for now. He'll make a great drug dealer!" Anthony said.

Paul looked angry at Brock. Brock gave him "Shit happens" look. Paul then raised himself up and left.

Anthony left with his men and closed and locked the door behind him. Brock immediately felt on his pockets. They had empty him. And even took his cellphone. Good thing he erased his grandma and Danielle's number incase this would happen. He looked around and tried to talk to the others.

"Hey!" he said.

But they didn't respond.

"Is everyone all right?" he asked again.

A blonde girl beside him started to talk to him. She was only 10.

"We're chained up, being starved, raped and forced to murder and sell drugs... So no, we're not "all right." she told him.

"I'm sorry, i didn't mean to..." Brock said.

"Why'd you try that stunt anyways?" she asked him.

"I came here to save you." Brock told her.

"Yeah, and we saw how well that turned out." she said.

"Yeah, it didn't go as planned. You said rape? Are they actually-? Brock asked but got interrupted.

"Yes. Only girls tho. Last time they raped and castrated a 9 year old girl for trying to escape. Later they shot her and buried her body in the desert." the girl said.

"Jesus, and i thought the cartels were bad. ...That is just, inhuman." Brock said.

"Yeah. Ain't that the truth? My name's Lisa by the way." the girl said.

"Brock." Brock said.

"Well, Brock, you better drop the wise cracks for tomorrow they'll force you to murder a prostitute as your first target. ...They'll probably find a single mother one, just to make it a challenge." Lisa said.

"I won't do their dirty work." Brock said.

"They'll cut your head off." Lisa said.

"Let them." Brock responded.

"You really don't fear death, do you?" Lisa asked him.

"No. I don't. I've seen death straight in the eye. I was once scared, but not anymore." Brock said.

"...I did it. They said they would murder my 1 year old sister if i didn't. ...I killed a pregnant woman, she begged for mercy, and i almost didn't pull the trigger. I was scared, and didn't wanna harm her. But it was either her or my sister. ...I always will live with the words she said. What she begged. I didn't only take one life. I took two. Including her unborn baby. ...It was horrible! ...Then they forced me to cut out the fetus and show them." Lisa said with emotion.

"...They're pieces of shits!" Brock said with anger.

"It was that Paul guy. Sick bastard! ..That's the least thing to say. They deserve worse. ...I hope someone, someday will just cut him up into small pieces. ...The way she screamed as i pulled out the baby from her womb. ...The shot didn't kill her. ...Oh, jesus." Lisa said and bursted out in cries.

After that horrifying tale, Brock tried to cheer her up, and then lost his thoughts about Jesse and directed it at this "Paul" guy. He must die! He had to! After what he had done... Then along with his leader, Anthony. Then Brock fell asleep as he was tired, and woke up early the next day by Paul banging on the bars. The others looked scared at him.

"Don't worry, i'm here for the samurai kid... The annoying one." Paul said.

"Screw you, Polly!" Brock said.

Paul smiled and went inside and knocked him out. Brock then woke up in the backseat of a van. He looked around and saw Paul and his hispanic looking men was with him.

"Where am i?" Brock asked him.

"It's drug dealing time, Samurai Jack." Paul told him.

"Drug dealing? I'm not doing your dirty work." Brock told him.

"Do it or we'll cut your balls off!" Paul told him and handed him a handgun.

And Paul opened the van and threw Brock out. Brock landed on a side walk but quickly crawled up.

"Kill those assholes over there." Paul told him.

Brock looked around and saw two funny looking dudes. It was Badger and Skinny Pete.

"We'll be watching." Paul said and closed the door and the van drove off.

Brock looked at them and then at the handgun. And he just stood there still... for 20 minutes. Then the van appeared and stopped infront of him. Paul opened the door.

"What are you waiting for?" Paul asked him.

"I'm not doing it." Brock said.

"Do it! You go over there and say you're gonna sell some dope and then kill them." Paul said in an angry tone.

"No. I'm not. Why do you want them dead anyways? They seem pretty harmless." Brock said.

"Arrogant... And stupid!" Paul said in an angry tone.

"Well, then i guess you're gonna have to cut my balls off." Brock said.

"I'll do something way worse than that!" Paul said in anger.

And he grabbed him and knocked Brock out. Brock woke up in the jail cell again. The others looked scared in a direction. Brock looked around. And he saw Lisa kneeling down with Paul holding her by the hair, and a knife by her throat.

"You wanna see what's gonna happen with anyone who dare disobey me?" Paul asked in anger.

"No, please. Let her go!" Brock begged.

"Too late. You did this. Because you refused. You should've killed them." Paul said in anger.

"Punish me instead." Brock begged.

"No. That would be too easy. You should learn." John said with an evil smirk.

SPLAT! Paul shoved the knife into her throat. And then cut around it. Blood flied out, and the gurgling sound of her trying to scream haunted Brock. Brock looked terrified and shocked at her. She looked at his eyes with tears by the pain. Then he cut til the neck and dropped the blood covered knife and then grabbed a chainsaw he had brought with him and turned it on...

"Do you know, Samurai... The head is alive 30 seconds after being cut off. So will she will see her own headless corpse before she close her eyes." Paul said and laughed.

And then he took the saw blade into her open throat and sawed off her head and the head fell and rolled over to Brock's. Brock terrified, looked away and tears came down from Brock's eyes. Then the head was still moving and it closed it's eyes. Brock started to cry. Paul laughed.

"Next time... Shoot without a question." Paul said and left.

Brock looked furiously at him.

"When i get free... I'm gonna make you pay!" Brock told himself.

Brock was haunted by Lisa's gruesome and sad death, he couldn't sleep that night. Paul arrived the next night and banged on the bars. Brock looked angry at him. Paul had brought a metal strangle rope.

"Ok, which of you girls wanna give me some pussy?" Paul asked them.

Nobody answered and looked terrified.

"Only if i could get free. ...Only if..." Brock thought to himself.

He then looked at Paul. He then came up with an idea. Brock his own thumb and glide out from the cuffs and then broke his thumb back in the joint. Brock gave him a smirk.

Paul immediately opened the door and pointed Brock's own magnum at him.

"Nice try, Samurai. But unfortunately it seems that i have to kill you now." Paul said.

Paul pulled the trigger and... The magnum clicked.

"I forgot to say... It's installed to my fingerprints only." Brock said.

Paul looked scared and Brock gave him a punch so he flew to the floor. Brock then grabbed the magnum. The other kids looked surprised. Brock pointed the magnum at Paul.

"Then shoot me. The others will hear it and kill you and your friends." Paul said with a smirk.

"Take off your pants." Brock told him.

"What?" Paul asked him.

"Do it!" Brock said in anger.

Paul took off his pants.

"Now what? Gonna rape me?" Paul asked him.

"No. What i promised myself. ...Your underwear, OFF!" Brock said in anger.

Paul took off his underwear.

"Take that strangle rope, and cut your dick off." Brock said.

"What?" Paul asked him.

"Do as i say. ...Or i'll blow your nuts off!" Brock threatened.

Paul wrapped the strangle rope around his "dick" and squeezed as hard as he could. Paul screamed in pain.

"Not enough! MORE!" Brock yelled.

Paul increased the strength. AND SPLAT! His "dick" fell off and blood spurted everywhere. Paul screamed in pain. Brock laughed.

"How does it feel? The pain? The suffering?" Brock asked him.

And Brock kicked the severed "dick" into the bloody hole that was once his crotch. And Paul screamed in pain. Brock then grabbed the keys and freed the kids from the cuffs. Brock kicked the jail door open and the kids ran out. Brock looked for a way out. The door to the next room would be suicide, probably guarded by many of Anthony's men.

He then saw a hatch on the floor. He used the keys he got from Paul and unlocked it. He opened it up and lead down into a underground tunnel. Probably used for smuggle drugs.

"Down there." Brock ordered the kids and they jumped down.

BANG! The door went open and Anthony and his men stormed inside. The found Paul lying on the ground holding his gruesome wound.

"Jesus! What happened here?" Paul asked him.

"That little shit!" Paul said and pointed his blood covered finger at Brock. They saw Brock and Brock immediately jumped down to the underground tunnel.

"After him!" Brock heard Anthony say upstairs. The tunnel was covered with lights on the walls so they could see.

They started to Run... And Run. Brock looked back and saw they were behind him and shoot against them but missed. They shot holes on couple of barrels. ...Probably it didn't need more because... BOOOM! They exploded. And the underground tunnel started to collapse. The lights started to flicker. Brock couldn't see the kids anywhere. He looked behind and saw the guards was close.

SPLAT! Rocks fell on the guards and crushed them. Brock then started to run as the tunnel collapsed behind him. He then saw two opening ways. He ran into the seconds one and... BANG! He got knocked down to the ground by Anthony.

"Clever game you're playing. But i know these tunnels better than you." Anthony said.

"You're going to die down here. ...Is it worth it because i rescued the kids you had violently kidnapped?" Brock asked him

Anthony hit Brock in the face and repeatedly.

"I won't die down here. But you will. ...I should've let Paul blow your brains out." Anthony said in anger.

"You didn't. Your choice, your mistake." Brock said with a smile.

"You think even if you and your friends escape... My guards will be waiting and gun you down when you get out. All i need is to call them." Anthony said with a smirk.

He then hit Brock so hard he got a black eye and broke his nose so blood came streaming down to his mouth. He then threw Brock into the wall.

"Why don't you just shoot me?" Brock asked him.

"That would be too easy." Anthony answered.

Brock crawled up but his legs hurted after the impact of the wall.

"You're stubborn, i'll give you that. I'll enjoy ripping your head off." Anthony said.

"What kind of idiot fill his secret tunnel with explosive barrels?" Brock asked him.

"Easy. To prevent the DEA snooping around. If i cave in this tunnel, they'll never find where i staff my drugs." Anthony said.

And he punched Brock so hard so he fell backwards. He put his feet on Brock's throat.

"I know exactly who you are, Brock Cantillo. I've read about you and your grandma in the newspaper. ...On what happened to your mother. ...I suppose what happened to her is why you do it. You think you'll honor her memories by acting like vigilante, wearing a silly mask and mess with a force you can't comprehand?" Anthony said in anger.

Brock looked up at him.

"Don't be afraid, Brock. You'll join her soon enough." Anthony said.

Brock took up his leg and had hidden a small knife in his shoe. He took it and stabbed Anthony's foot with it. Anthony screamed of pain. Brock rolled away and crawled up.

Anthony took out the knife from his foot and threw it away.

"You little shit! I'll crush you like a-" Anthony said but then... BOOM!

The roof fell down at Anthony and crushed him alive.

"Touché." Brock responded.

And he limped away from there. He later found the kids. They had stopped infront of a big metal door. It had large valve handle. Brock felt on it and turned it clockwise and the door opened. And the snow storm was storming outside. They were inside some container on the docks. They walked out in the extreme cold and snow hiting their faces. Brock saw a parked cab not far from there. Inside was the cab driver. Brock went and they followed him and he knocked on the window of the cab. The cab driver opened the door.

"What is it?" he asked Brock.

"These kids... They are the ones that has been kidnapped. Contact the police, The FBI and The DEA. But FBI and DEA first... To let them know the missing kid has been found and saved." Brock told him.

"What?" The cab driver asked him.

"Just do it." Brock told him.

"What about you?" The cab asked him.

"I'll be fine." Brock said.

Brock turned to the kids. They thanked him and he gave them a smile. And Brock limped away and disappeared in the night.

Brock was heading towards John's house. It took him an hour to reach the suburban area. And the snow was hiting his face. He limped and felt the enermous pain for trying. He then reached John's house. He was exhausted. He knocked on the door, and John opened it.

"Brock, wha-" John asked but Brock fell to the floor.

John took him up in his arms.

"Brock? Are you all right? What happened? All the bruises, the blood..." John asked him.

Brock started to cry.

"I saved them. I couldn't save my mother. But i saved them. Everyone of them." Brock said and cried more.

Then Brock... passed out.

Brock woke up the next morning, feeling a large headaché. He was lying on John's couch. John sat beside him.

"Morning." John said.

"I passed out?" Brock asked him.

"Yep. The whole night." John said.

"Jesus..." Brock said quietly to himself.

His body was still hurting after the fight with Anthony.

"What happened?" John asked him.

Brock sat up.

"Well, it didn't go as planned. They caught me. Locked me up with the others. ...It was awful. They beheaded a girl. ...Because i refused to kill for them." Brock said.

"It wasn't your fault. ...You didn't know, right?" John asked him.

"No. They said they would kill me or torture me. They tortured me, alright. ...By watching the poor girl die." Brock said.

"I'm sorry to hear that. ...How'd you escape?" John asked him.

"I broke my thumbs to get out of the cuffs. Took care one of the men, took the keys and freed them, and found a tunnel and escaped through there." Brock said.

"...I heard the news. Their parents are very grateful." John said.

"Good. Very good." Brock said and smiled.

"Yeah, for once it's good news rather than bad. ...So what shall we do from here?" John asked him.

"I can't do this alone. ...I need a partner out there. ...So that will never happen again." Brock said.

"Do you have anyone in mind?" John asked him.

"I have an old news clip, from 2009. On this Michael Williams guy. ...His story seems intresting. ...His wife and daughter was murdered infront of him. ...Similiar manner how my mother got killed. ...He got framed. He deserve justice." Brock said.

"He won't be out from jail until 4 months from now on." John said.

"1 month after my 13th birthday. And 2 weeks after Danielle's. It'll be perfect. Look him up." Brock said.

"I've only heard about him but i will. ...So how are you gonna explain all the bruises and the black eye?" John asked him.

"The truth." Brock said.

"The truth?" John asked him.

"I was kidnapped on my way to you. And then i succeeded to escape, and so on." Brock said.

"Yeah, that works too." John said.

Brock changed back to his normal clothes and went home.

When he entered the entrance hall, he saw Mr. Rodriguez sitting and holding his grandma's hand while she was crying. Danielle sat beside them.

When they saw Brock they became quiet. Danielle with tears hurried up to him and hugged him.

"Easy, Danielle, my back's hurting." Brock said.

Danielle released him.

"Sorry. ...I was just so worried." Danielle said.

"It's ok." Brock said with a smile.

Mr. Rodriguez looked down at Brock.

"You care to explain your absence? Your grandma called us and said you went missing. ...So we came here, and were out of us with worry." Mr. Rodriguez said.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Rodriguez." Brock said.

"Where were you?" his grandma asked him.

"I was..." Brock said but she interrupted him.

"Where were you?" she asked again and raised her voice.

"Grandma, they kidnapped me. You saw the news. I escaped along with them. ...I saved them." Brock said.

His grandma was crying.

"No hard feelings, Brock. Ever since Andrea's death she has been worried about you. She asked both me and Danielle to take care of you if something would happen her. ...You're the only thing she has left." Mr. Rodriguez told him.

"I understand, Mr. Rodriguez. ...But i'm here now. I'm safe. They didn't kill me." Brock said.

"For that we're thankful." Mr. Rodriguez said.

His grandma went to him and hugged him.

"Yeah, that feels, alright." Brock said.

Danielle gave him a smile. Brock smiled back.

Danielle then followed him up to his room. They sat on his bed.

"I was worried i would never see you again." Danielle said.

"Hey, you won't get rid of me that easily." Brock said with a smirk.

Danielle smiled. She then saw a little box on the floor.

"What's in there?" she asked him.

He went and opened it for her. Inside were news clip and such stuff about her mother's death and about Jesse Pinkman.

"You collected all this?" Danielle asked him.

"Yes. I did it because... I was trying to investigate her murder. ...Find justice for it and bring Pinkman into jail." Brock said.

"I see. Where do you think he's now?" Danielle asked him.

"Probably somewhere i can't find him. ...Probably left the country. ...But i swear i'll get him." Brock said.

"Then i'll stand there by your side." Danielle said with a smile.

"It can take years." Brock said.

"It can take forever... I'll never leave you." Danielle said.

Brock gave her a smile.

4 months later. Brock, 13 year old, woke up by a nightmare. He looked at the clock. 4:30 in the morning. He tried to sleep again, but couldn't. Then he got dressed, went down and dressed himself with jacket and went to the graveyard. And stopped infront of Andrea Cantillo's tombstone. ...Tears came down from his eyes.

"...It's been 5 years since i've been here. I couldn't come and visit you before because... It hurts too much. ...Everywhere i go, everywhere i've been. ...I'll always think about you. You gave me hope, and love in the darkest hours. ...I'll find him. And then i will mount his head next to your tombstone. I don't give up until Jesse Pinkman and his entire organization is in ashes. ...He will regret the day he met you. I will make say your name before i take his life, the same way he took mine. ...Every criminal will know. Every scum." Brock said in anger and emotion.

Then he fell on his knees. And looked up at her tombstone.

"Forgive me, mother. In order to get him, i must become more than just a man. A vigilante." Brock said.

2 hours later. Michael Williams were looking for a car to buy. Since he had none. He bought an old Aztek model. It was cheap looking, but that was all he could afford.

He then drove to Brock's house. Brock was sitting by the porch. Michael stepped out from it and went to him.

"New car?" Brock asked him.

"Well, not new, new. But new for me." Michael said and sat beside him.

"I see." Brock said.

"You're up early." Michael said.

"Couldn't sleep. A nightmare. ...I have a lot of those." Brock said.

"Yeah, me too." Michael said.

"What we did yesterday, we pissed him off really bad. Dwayne Jackson's death was heard in the news." Brock said.

"Good. Then he knows we're coming." Michael said.

"...I didn't kill anyone yesterday. I missed them." Brock said.

"I know. You're a rookie. Taking a life isn't easy." Michael said.

"I just... I wanted too. But i couldn't." Brock said.

"You have a good heart, kid. But if you wanna continue with this, you must be prepared to do it." Michael said.

"I know. But this isn't about power or money. ...Neither all about Jesse. It's about my mother. She told me that the streets made her into a junkie and somehow got pregnant with me. ...The streets are controlled by gangs, gangs who murder and extort anyone they want. Nobody's able to stop them." Brock said.

"Except for now." Michael said.

"Yeah. We started something yesterday. Something big. ...We can give people hope. ...For once in their lives. We'll become outlaws. We become the symbol of hope and justice. I'm not gonna only take James Gable down, but the whole gangs of Albuquerque. ...They will feel our wrath. And we'll inspire more to join us. We'll become unstopable. The authority will hate us and try to hunt us down. The cops can't be trusted. I've seen those who takes bribes. ...If you can't trust the police, then who you gonna call?" Brock asked.

"The Ghostbusters?" Michael asked jokingly.

Brock chuckled. And then it was some seconds of silence.

"Where did you met your wife, Michael?" Brock asked him.

"I was on a mission in mexico along with my partner. We got into a fight with the cartels and got injured. When we arrived to the hospital, i saw the most beautiful woman i've ever seen. She was a nurse. And she was very kind. Every day she stopped by and gave me medicine, we flirted. So when i should leave the hospital we decided to date. She moved with me to America. Got married and had a beautiful daughter. ...If i had known. I would've never left the place. ...Every night i see their faces. Every night i wish i would've died with them. Once this is all done, i'm gonna comitt suicide. Only then i can find peace." Michael said.

"No. I'm sure your wife and daughter would want you to go on. We're gonna make sure their death will be avenged. Then you can start over." Brock said.

"We'll see." Michael said.

"And i don't want you to comitt suicide. ...Then James Gable wins. Avenge their death, live to die another day. I've thought of suicide but i... Can't. I made a promise to my mother. A promise to live long and die a natural death. ...If i took my own life, then my mother's death and stuggling would be for nothing. ...Think what your wife and daughter would've wanted. Not yourself." Brock told him.

"Thank you." Michael said with teary eyes.

Brock gave him a smile.

Michael looked back and saw the dry blood.

"Do you know there's dry blood behind us?" Michael asked him.

"I know. Grandma have tried to remove it but it can't. ...Every day i have to pass that, and remember what happened 5 years ago." Brock said.

"That's horrible." Michael said.

"It is. Knowing he's out there, makes it worse." Brock said.

Michael thought about something and then said it.

"When you finally gonna find Jesse... What are you gonna tell him?" Michael asked Brock.

"A question that have haunted me for years: Why?" Brock said and looked at Michael.

Michael gave him a nod.

Then a car stopped infront of Michaels.

"Who's that? A friend?" Michael asked him.

"Yeah. And her father." Brock said.

"I gotta go, but take care now." Michael said.

"Thanks. You too." Brock responded.

Danielle stepped outside the car and approached them. Michael went to her.

"Hi." Michael said and walked passed her.

"Hi." Danielle responded quietly.

Michael stepped into his car and drove away.

"Who was that?" Danielle asked him.

"Just one of grandma's friends." Brock said.

"Ready for school?" Danielle asked him.

"You bet on it." Brock said with a smile.

Later that night.

James Gable had gathered all of his men in an abandoned werehouse.

"I suppose all of you heard what happened yesterday. ...Two vigilantes or from another rival gang, has destroyed all the meth i had staffed in the old Neo Nazi compound. Cost me a lot of money, and all the hard work i put on to get that meth. ...They're wearing samurai masks, concealing their true identities. One was a grown man, the other man was a boy." James said.

"Then why weren't anyone guarding it?" one of his men asked him.

"I had security cameras. The few who guarded the whole place was killed by those men. ...I want every location i staff my other drugs be more heavily guarded. These men will come back, and i'll make sure it will be the last one." James said.

"Are they anyone we know?" one of them asked.

"No. But find out who they are, and kill everyone they love. And then kill them. ...Film their executions, put it on the internet, and others will learn not to mess with me." James said.

"Won't that cause a lot of, you know... "Attention" around you?" one of them asked.

"That's the point. Not even the cops dare to interfere with my plans. I will be the new kingpin. The new Heisenberg. The New Fring.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4 The Ricin Toxin

THE NEW BAD

CHAPTER 4

THE RICIN TOXIN

Somewhere in Spain, 2023. There was a cabin somewhere in the middle of nowhere in the forest. The man who lived there was named James Paul. He had long brown hair and a large beard. Nothing was known about him since he kept to himself, and barely spoke to anyone. This very morning he went to the big creek to get fresh water when he stumbled upon a man. He stood and looked at him. First, James ignored him but then he had walked behind him, James turned around and saw him, the man was wearing a black samurai mask and pointed a magnum at him.

"Turn around." the man said.

James quickly turned around.

"You speak english. Who're you?" James asked him.

"You don't know who i am. But i know who you are. ...Jesse Pinkman." the man said.

"How'd you know my name?" James/Jesse asked him.

And the man knocked James/Jesse out. He then woke up in some kind of house on a couch. James/Jesse kind of remembered this place. But, he couldn't put his finger on it. Then he saw the man standing infront of him.

"You kidnapped me? ...Why?" James/Jesse asked him.

"You're a very hard man to track down. I couldn't risk you run away and disappear again. Saul Goodman revealed your location." the man said.

"Saul didn't know. ...Is he back? ...What'd you want?" James/Jesse asked.

"Oh, the guy who helped you with your new identity squealed to Saul. And what i want is something you deserve." the man said.

"Who the hell are you?" James/Jesse asked him and sat up.

"Someone from your past. Someone you left, someone you took the life and soul of." the man said.

"I don't know what you're talking about. ...What have i ever done to you?" James/Jesse said.

"What you've done? You dare to utter things like that? ...You remember her clearly. You murdered her!" the man said.

"You... Don't know what you're trying to tell me. Murdered who?" James/Jesse asked him.

The man took off his mask and revealed to be a 20 year old Brock Cantillo.

"My mother. ...You shot her in cold blood. How could you do this to her? She loved YOU!" Brock yelled in anger.

"Brock... Is that you?" James/Jesse asked and his whole body was shaking because he was nervous.

"In the flesh." Brock said.

"Brock, it's been so long. Last time you were just only 8 years old. A chubby little kid. But now look at you..." James/Jesse said.

"...Do you know how many people had to die because of you? A lof of innocent people are dead because of you. Even the closest to me. ...But you thought you would get away with it, didn't you?" Brock asked in anger and ignored his question.

"Oh, my god!" James/Jesse said.

"In 12 fucking years i've looked for you. 12 painful years. ...But here you are, ran like a coward to another state. Admit you murdered her!" Brock said.

"Brock, i-" James/Jesse tried to say and raised up but Brock immediately pointed his magnum at his head so he sat down again.

"Admit it!" Brock yelled in anger.

"...I did. I killed her. I killed both her and Jane. She died because of my stubborness and stupidity. ...I murdered her the day i tried to sell drugs to her." James/Jesse said in tears.

"Selling drugs? ...Of course. You're make yourself look worse by the minute!" Brock said in anger.

"I know. I regret all that. I made a lot of terrible decisions. Once i wish i could undone." James/Jesse said.

"Too late for that now, Jesse. ...This is the day of triumph. The day i've been waited for so long. ...You, begging for forgiveness infront of me. ...But i won't. I'm not naive like i once were. ...I've defeated drug kingpins more powerful than the president. I saved what you and your partner once destroyed." Brock said.

"Brock... ...Look at you, your mother wouldn't like what you've become. A killer." James /Jesse said and looked sad.

"What the hell do you know what she wanted? You killed her! ...I had to take some life to save others. While you did it for your own satisfaction." Brock said.

"She loved you. More than anything. She told me she wouldn't like to see you like this: Holding a gun towards a mans head and threaten to shoot him. ...She died believing you'll be the better man. She wore by her life that-" James/Jasse said in tears but Brock got furious.

"SHUT UP! ...All you say are lies. Everything. Even from the moment i saw you drooling over her on that couch." Brock yelled in anger.

James/Jesse looked sad at him.

"What gave you the right to stroll into our lives and ruined something good? ... I trusted you. You were the closest i ever had to a father..." Brock said with emotion.

"...I understand. You have the all right to kill me, Brock. But before you do, i want you to know i loved her. And i didn't mean to get her killed." James/Jesse said.

"So now you see... Now you finally realise your mistake. I shall kill you as you killed her... Behind your back and in cold blood. ...GET UP!" Brock said in anger.

James/Jesse went up.

"Go to the doorway." Brock told him.

James/Jesse saw an open door that lead out side and he stopped.

"Go out stand by the edge of the porch." Brock told him.

James/Jesse went out and stood by the edge of the porch. He remembered this place. It was here Andrea got murdered. He became tear eyed. He remembered the emotions he went through by looking helplessly as she was murdered infront of him.

"This is where she died... This is where you will die." Brock said.

"I understand." James/Jesse said.

"But first i need to know something. ...Why?" Brock asked him in tears.

"Because i was stupid. ...There's something you should know before i die." James/Jesse said.

"What?" Brock asked him.

"I made a terrible mistake. I worked for a man whose life had been ruined by greed and power. ...If it wasn't for me, my mistakes, neither Jane or Andrea would be dead. ...I watched Andrea die. Hit the ground lifeless, and all the horrible emotions." James/Jesse said.

Brock should just say something when a car arrived. It stopped infront of the porch and Michael Williams stepped out from it. He was 50 years-ish old with black hair and beard.

"Brock... We should have him arrested." Michael said.

"No. He would only get away with it." Brock said.

"Let him rot in prison. He'll be executed anyways." Michael said.

"No. He's mine to kill." Brock said.

"What about Danielle then? What would she say when she found out you're no better than Jesse here." Michael said.

"You didn't hesitate to kill Henry Gargan, Michael." Brock said.

"I was a different man back then." Michael said.

"Still Jesse has to go. He's too dangerous!" Brock said.

"C'mon, Brock. You don't want this. He deserve to die, but let one of his old street rivals do it in jail." Michael said.

"He would bribe himself free." Brock said.

"Brock, please. Your mother would never want this." Michael said.

"I can't. With his death, i will finally find peace." Brock said.

Michael looked worried at James/Jesse.

"Let him do it." James/Jesse told Michael.

"I know how it is, this guilt and hate, but it will eat you from inside like it did with me. ...You have a soon-to-be-wife waiting for you at home. You would throw all that away because of him? ...Danielle loves you. She would become devatstaed learning that her future husband is nothing more but a stone cold hearted executioner. ...I was once in your shoes, and i regret it." Michael said.

"I can't. ...I just can't. ...Not after what he took away from me." Brock said in tears.

"Let her go, Brock! ...She'll always lives on inside of you, like my wife and daughter lives on in me. Killing him, you disgrace what you once promised your mother. Do not become what you hate the most." Michael said.

Brocks tears came pouring down to his cheeks and he then pulled the trigger...

7 years earlier. Albuquerque, New Mexico. 2016. Somewhere outside the city. A hidden werehouse almost out in the desert. All the guards had been gunned down and the place was on fire. The only surviving guard crawled away but got a feet on his back. The feet came from a man in a black samurai mask who pointed a rifle at his head. It was Michael Williams. Another less taller man was with him who also wore a black samurai mask. It was Brock Cantillo.

"What'd you want man? You both have plagued us for a month now. Destroyed most of Gable's drug stashes. Killed shit ton of his men. Tell me, big daddy... What'd you plan to do next? In the end he will get you. And he will kill you." the guard said.

"You're scum. Just like him. Tell me Reynolds... How many innocent and their families have you killed?" Michael asked him.

"Plenty. Including snooping cops. Or those who cannot be bribed." the guard/Reynolds said.

"You boast about like you enjoy it." Michael said.

"You should hear their scream when i shot their kids right in the fucking fac-" Reynolds said but got shot in the head by Michael.

"Go to hell." Michael responded.

Brock saw sirens not far from there.

"Hurry! Cops!" Brock said and they ran away from there.

Some hours later, at the Albuquerque police station. The Comissioner was arguing with his officers.

"You let those masked freaks run away again?! Do you know how many people they've killed and the property damage?" the comissoner asked them in rage.

"They were gone when we arrived." A police excused himself.

"They're not ninjas. If we could find Walter White's body, we can find these assholes." the comissioner said.

"Nobody knows who they are. Some say they're vigilantes." another cop said.

"Vigilantes my ass! They only spread chaos and blood shed everywhere they go. I want them by next month or god help i will fuck every single of lazy motherfuckers up! ...You got that?" The comissioner asked them.

The police officers gave him a nod.

"Potter! Where the hell is Mark Potter?" the comissioner asked them.

"I'm right here." said an older skinny man.

"Go over the evidence and find out who did it. There should be surveillance camera footage that an anonymous tip sent me." the comissioner said.

Mark gave him a nod.

"I will do my best, comissioner." Mark said.

Meanwhile, James Gable had dinner with his wife and daughter.

"How was kindergarten Elizabeth?" James asked his daughter.

"It's been really good. My new friend Molly has this new toy. It's like a barbie but can turn into different colors." Elizabeth said.

"That's great!" James said and gave her a smile and tried to care.

"You know, i think Elizabeth is soon ready for school, don't you think?" his wife asked him.

"We'll talk about it, honey." She responded.

James's cellphone rang. James's wife was bothered by it.

"Another business errand?" she said and gave him the death stare.

"Yes." James said and answered the phone.

"Hello. ...Yes? ...WHAT?! They did it again?! But they just attacked our last stash yesterday. What the hell are they for something? No, stay there. I'll be over in an hour." James said and hanged up.

James finished his dinner and went to his "HQ". Where a group of people met him.

"Another stash destroyed by those lunatics!" Said one of his men.

"We've hunted them for a month now. They're getting stronger it seems. It's really weird. They should be dead by now. Are they some kind of military vigilante group trying to scare us?" one of the man asked James.

"Doubt it. But i strengthen my stash locations. How in the hell can they take out 73 guards on one fucking night?" James asked them.

"34, sir. The rest joined the "Alpha clan" out of fear." one of the man said.

"Alpha clan? ...But those are the worst kind of pussy drug gangs ever. They refused to defend their own turf because they were scared. And they turned on me for them? ...Might as well join the boy scouts." James said.

"It happened for two weeks ago." One of the man said.

"...And you decide to tell me this now? What were you think-?! You guys are idiots! ...Nevermind. I'll find more. And give the names of those who betrayed and i'll have them killed by morning." James told them.

"One problem, sir. A lot of people seem to hesitate to join us. Ever since these Samurai punks has gotten more and more stronger. It's worse than ever." one of the man said.

"Throw money at them. Any human do anything for money." James told them.

"Just the thing is, we're losing money. They're burning most of our stashes and it is harder for us to sell." one of the man said.

"Cough it up." James said in a angry tone.

They looked scared and gave him a nod.

"Get Richard Johnson. He'll behead those fuckers by tomorrow noon." John said.

"We'll try. ...Word is that he wants work for the mexican drug cartels. But if we offer a better job, we can talk him into joining us instead." one of the man said.

"Or we could do something else. New kind of bullets. ...or darts. It's rather complicated, you don't want to hear it." One of the man said.

"Darts? It sounds stupid... We're in desperate times so... Tell me anyways." James said.

"There's this "poison" we've worked on. The same poison the great "Heisenberg" used on some of his victims. It's called Ricin. But it's not as effect as Heisenberg's formula. It will cause great damage to the body like hallucinations and stuff. And can cause brain damage. Once it hits the neck it inject it immediately through your head blood vains. We call it Nightmare-Ricin." one of the man said.

"Stupid name. But i can take it. And you fill this poison in darts and shoot it at their necks, if i got that clearly." James said.

"Yes. Exactly. They won't see it coming. We'll install several rometly controlled mini guns armed with these darts. Just press a button and it locks into target and fire out darts and injects that poison into their blood streams. ...Double dose can cause immediate death." one of them told James.

"Good. I like it. It's dumb as hell but... Proceed with that idea." James said.

The next morning, Mark Potter was looking through the evidence of the crime scenes in his office.

He had several video recordings on his desk and a box that wasn't opened yet. Mark was looking through the security footage by pictures. He saw the men in black samurai masks holding guns and shooting at gangs. He then took a second look at the masks and remembered something.

He went to the evidence room, took a selected box and took it to his office. He opened it and inside were a black samurai mask, very similiar to those at the photos. On the box stood: EVIDENCE! The murder on Anthony Dickens. Strange mask found in his office. He looked at the photos again and it matched. Mark knew now they had something to do with Anthony Dickens's murder.

He then looked at the photo again.

"Why start 4 months later on a drug raid? What are you up to? ...Wait, this man's figure looks similiar. ...The blue eyes underneath the mask." Mark said to himself.

And he went to the evidence room again and took out a profile on Michael Williams. He then went back and matched the eyes and the size of the head to the picture. Once again a match.

"And this started the day he was sent free. ...Michael, what are you up to?" Mark told himself.

Meanwhile, Michael sat alone in his home and ate breakfast. A doorbell rang. Michael was confused, who would want to visit him?

Michael opened the door and by the doorway stood Mark Potter.

"Mark... What're you doing here?" Michael asked him.

"Was in the neighborhood. ...Can I come in?" Mark asked him.

"Sure." Michael said.

Mark stepped inside and looked around.

"Kind of quiet in here. Last time i was here your wife played with your daughter near the TV." Mark said.

"I know. I miss them." Michael said.

"Remember i was one of the few that defended you against their murder. And i believed you were framed." Mark said.

"I was." Michael responded.

"I know. That James Gable scumbag got away." Mark said.

"So what are you doing here?" Michael asked him.

"Have you heard about two vigilantes who keep robbing drug gangs of their drugs and money, and trying to do a difference?" Mark asked him.

"No, sorry, i don't follow the news that much anymore." Michael said.

"They were samurai masks and murder thugs for a living." Mark said.

"Really? Sounds really absurd if you ask me." Michael said with a smile.

"It is. The strange is that they're not dead by now. Usually vigilantes like them would be dead from day one. ...Trust me, i've seen a lot of brave hearted men trying act like Superman who got his head blown off with a shotgun." Mark said.

"Maybe it's different this time around? Maybe the good is meant to prevail at the end." Michael said.

"Maybe. Michael... I don't wanna play along anymore, i know you're one of them." Mark said.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Mark. Why would i do such a thing?" Michael defended himself while trying not to look too suspicious.

"All the signs are there. These two are going after James Gable's stashes of drugs. Trying to defeat him. ...And it started the day you were free. And the head, and the body type and the eye colors match yours." Mark said.

"I don't... You're crazy!" Michael said and tried to once again not look too suspicious.

"Perhaps. But i know how much hate you have towards Gable. He murdered your wife and daughter in front of you, and framed you." Mark said.

"So what if i do it? I'm doing this town a huge service by putting his business down, Mark. Are you gonna arrest me?" Michael asked him.

"No. But i want this to stop immediately. You'll get killed if he founds out it's you." Mark said.

"Let him. I'm ready for a face to face fight with him. I WILL FUCK HIM UP!" Michael yelled angry at Mark.

"...You're lucky it was me who found out and not those in Gable's payroll." Mark said.

"When he came at me, 7 years ago, he claimed i was a snitch. Snitch for what? I never worked for him. I was a good and an honest cop." Michael said.

"Maybe someone tricked James into thinking you were one of his." Mark said.

"But who? ...Yes, the comissioner. Of course. Always destroy evidence of Gable's victims and the sudden disappearences of cops who suspected him. ...It was him right from the start." Michael said.

"Careful now, Michael. Killing a comissioner will make you into a terrorist level threat. They would hang you." Mark said.

"Once i'm done with Gable, we'll see about the comissioner. I can't gurantee i won't kill him." Michael said.

"Then don't. Kill that James Gable trash and stop. Nobody's forcing you to do it. Any of this for that matter." Mark said.

"Yes, there is. If it wasn't for him, James would never come that idea and murdered the woman i loved and the daughter who just learned to speak properly." Michael and started to get teary eyed.

"I'm gonna destroy all evidence linking up to you. But i can't promise anyone else finds out it's you. ...They won't be as good hearted as me." Mark said.

"Then i kill them too. ...Anyone who stands in my way." Michael said.

Mark sighed.

"You brought this upon yourself, old friend. What would Adriana say?" Mark asked him.

"How dare you?!" Michael said in anger.

"She would be disgraced by the man you've become." Mark said and left

Michael then started to cry and then it turned into anger.

"Do not tell me what i can and can't do, Mark. This is my town now. I fight for these people while the cops are watching them suffer! I am saving this town. I'm doing your job for them! I do this for her! You want to stop me! Go ahead! But remember this: We're stronger and smarter than you! We are the true justice. You don't like it? Well, then i guess we're... Something bad! But, we're here to stay!" Michael yelled out in anger.

Mark ignored it and left the house.

Michael looked at him from the window. Michael then got furious and threw his stuff from his table to the ground.

"...They'll never understand." Michael told himself.

Couple of hours later, Brock and Danielle walked home from school.

"Mrs. Petterson gave me homework about Moby Dick again. I really think she needs new books." Danielle told Brock.

"Never read it." Brock said.

"Well, it's a moral thing about that vengeance is bad. It's understandable." Danielle said.

"It's not always bad." Brock said.

"What'd you mean?" Danielle asked him.

"Vengeance is sometimes necessary. Like murderers for an exsample." Brock said.

"If i did that it would make no better than the killer." Danielle said.

"But it would be the right thing to do." Brock said.

"No. I don't believe that. I think killing isn't always the soloutions to those kind of people. Treatment to make them better, you know." Danielle said.

"But they killed. That makes them still murderers." Brock said.

"It's called forgiving. If you can't forgive if you know the person had redemmed him or herself, it would only destroy yourself." Danielle told him.

"Yeah, whatever." Brock said and sighed.

Danielle felt bad for telling him down.

"I talked to Kaylee earlier today and apologized for my behaviour before." Danielle said.

"So you're finally talking to her? That's a good step." Brock said and gave her a smile.

"I know. I was jealous. ...I care a lot about you. And i scared that you and her were..." Danielle said but interrupted herself.

"What?" Brock asked her.

"Eh, It's... Really n-nothing. Me and her are friends now." Danielle said with a nervous tone.

"That's good to hear." Brock said.

"Plus my typical teen hormones make more crank than usual." Danielle said.

"Well, i haven't seen that side of you yet." Brock said.

"Tell that to my father." Danielle said and smiled.

"Well, it's a perfectly normal thing. Teenagers is the more annoying ones. You're not annoying. I might be... But... You know. All things teenagers do. It's in our nature to be rebelious." Brock said.

"Not all of us." Danielle said.

"Well, some. And you're not that. ...You're smart, slim, got nice... stuff." Brock said but stopped himself.

"I'm sorry. That came out wrong. ...Oh god!" Brock said in embaarrassment and looked away.

Danielle laughed

"Yeah. But don't worry, it's ok. You can say i'm good looking. It's nothing bad about that." Danielle responded.

"Yeah." Brock said and became red of embarrassment.

"Just don't talk to a girl and claims her breasts got bigger, you could get a slap to the face." Danielle said with a smirk.

"I know. I didn't mean to be sexist." Brock said.

Danielle laughed.

"What? You weren't." Danielle said and smiled.

"Good." Brock responded quickly..

And Brock took a deep sigh of relief. Brock then checked her out and funny feelings ran through his body. Like he wanted to... Well, i suppose you know.

And from an alley, a robber appeared with a gun in his hand and pointed it at them.

"Give me all your money!" the robber said.

"Go away!" Brock said in anger.

"Fuck you, kid. Give me your money!" the robber said.

"Or what?" Brock said.

"I kill your pretty girlfriend over there." the robber said.

"Do that and the last thing you will see is your headless corpse." Brock threatened the robber.

"Hahaha! You actually think you're intimidating? You're cute." the robber mocked him.

Brock quickly kicked him in the balls and grabbed his hand with the gun and twisted it so it broke. The robber screamed in pain and let go of the handgun. The robber then ran away.

"Where did you learn that?" Danielle asked him.

"A friend taught me. ...Not kicking in the crotch thing, but the disarming." Brock said.

"I think i should call for my dad to pick us up." Danielle said.

"Yeah, good idea." Brock said.

Later that night, joined Michael and John in their "HQ".

"So what's next?" Brock asked John and Michael.

"There should be a warehouse near the old Neo-Nazi compound." John said.

"Another warehouse? Can't these criminals be original for once? And besides, we've already been there." Brock told John.

"Well, it's not far from the compound. It's visible from a distance." John told them.

"Let's roll out then." Michael said.

Michael took their new van which had been repaired and they left in the warehouse. Meanwhile in the car Brock remembered last time he was visiting this place.

"Michael..." Brock said.

"What is it?" Michael asked him while concentrated on driving.

"Last time i was here. I found a photo of me and my mom. In that pit i fell into." Brock said.

"You did? But how? Why would it be there?" Michael asked him.

"No idea. Maybe they worked for Jesse or Jesse worked for them. ...The Neo Nazis before Walter got them all slaughtered." Brock said.

"Weird." Michael said.

"Yeah, that it is." Brock responded.

"But don't worry... We'll find him." Michael told Brock.

"...I hope." Brock told him.

When they arrived to the werehouse couple of guards stood and waited on them.

"Well, what took you so long?" said the leader and grabbed a rocket launcher and fired against them.

They threw themselves out of the car and ran away and took cover behind huge rocks. BANG! The car exploded into pieces.

"John's going to be pissed. That repair cost 45 thousand dollars." Brock told Michael.

"Let's give them what we can." Michael told Brock.

Brock shot at them but missed. Michael, missed with some and hit some of them.

"Tonight I'll dine on Japanese." the leader told them.

"Uh, we're not Japanese, numb nuts. These are just masks. Don't be a racist." Brock told him.

"Let's see if you wise cracks can get out of this then?" The leader said and reloaded the rocket launcher quickly and shot towards them.

Brock dodged it and shot the leader right in the face. The leader fell dead to the ground. Michael took care of the rest. Brock stared at the leader's body.

"I killed him." Brock said in amazement.

"You had no choice. He was gonna kill us." Michael told him.

"I always imagined how hard it would be. ...But the scary part it's not." Brock said and continued to stare at the body.

"We have no time for guilt. Let's infiltrate the werehouse." Michael told him.

Brock looked at him and gave him a nod.

Inside the werehouse stood a man in his late 30's guarding the place with the others. It was Richard Johnson.

"They're comming. Be prepared." Richard told his men.

"What if they outsmart us?" one of the men asked him.

"They won't." Richard told him.

BANG! The door went up and Michael stepped inside.

Richard laughed at him.

"Where's your buddy?" Richard asked him.

"He's here somewhere." Michael said.

"Really? So you are only two? Not three or four?" Richard asked him.

"Doesn't take much to defeat idiots like James Gable's men." Michael said.

"Arrogant. But that will soon change." Richard told him.

More than 60 people ambushed the place and shot towards Michael. Michael immediately took cover.

Brock had taken the basement route. He wandered in the corridors, abandoned and alone. Then he saw several stashes of cocaine.

"What kind of dumbasses leaves their stashes unguarde- Oh, yeah. Pointless question." Brock told himself.

Brock took up a C-42 from a backpack he had and laid it beside the drugs. He then ran and took cover. BOOM! The bomb exploded and destroyed the stashes of cocaine with it.

"Easy as pie." Brock said.

Meanwhile, Michael was in a tight spot. Everyone was firing at him. But after the loud explosion, they stopped and went down to the basement to check it out.

"They're on your way. Run, Brock, run!" Michael told him on the walkie talkie he had.

Brock got the message downstairs and quickly headed away from there but got stopped by Richard Johnson and his men.

"The boy." Richard said.

Richard saw the destroyed stashes.

"You'll pay for that." Richard said

"What are you gonna do? Shoot me?" Brock mocked him.

"Worse. I'm gonna tear you apart." Richard said and took up a remote controller and pressed a button.

Richard and his men ran out of there.

A minigun came out from the ceiling and shot several darts away and one hit Brock right on the side of the neck.

"What the hell...!" Brock said and removed the dart.

Then everything became blurry. His eyes were tearing. He did sweat a lot. His heart pounded faster. And he felt something floating inside his veins. The basement were gone and it all became darkness. He looked around and there he saw... His mother. Lying dead on the dark ground. He immediately closed his eyes.

Then he opened them and then he saw his dead mother's face had been half eaten by worms and only half of her face was left. She then opened the left eye and worms came out from them. She then stared directly at Brock whom was terrified. Brock then ran away from there. But then he stumbled and the leader who had been recently killed by him appeared underneath him and took his feet and tried to drag him down into a pit of darkness.

"No, please. I didn't mean to do it." Brock plead.

"Murderer!" yelled the "leader".

"NO!" Brock yelled.

Meanwhile, Michael looked for Brock anywhere. Then he saw him sitting beside a wall and kept yelling "No."

"Brock!" Michael said with worry and hurried to him.

He looked into his eyes and Brock's eyes were looking up. Michael felt on his pulse. Then he saw a dart beside him. Michael immediately took and carried Brock in his arms and walked out from the werehouse.

"John, send a man out here to get us, and hurry!" Michael told John on the cellphone.

"Why? What happened?" John asked him.

"Brock, he... he has been poisioned. Please, you gotta send someone out!" Michael begged.

"Alright, i'll do my best." John said.

Not too long after a man came and took them with him and left them beside John's house. Michael carried Brock inside. John and Michael took him downstairs and put him on a table.

"What has he been poisoned by?" John asked him.

"I don't know. I found this dart." Michael said and handled John the dart he found.

"This time they came prepared." John said.

"We gotta help him!" Michael begged.

"Right. Let's take him to the hospital." John suggested.

"We can't. They'll discover who we are then." Michael said.

"What are we supposed to do? He'll die if we don't." John said.

"I know someone." Michael said.

"You do?" John asked him.

"Yeah. My younger sister works as a MD here in Albuquerque. She's one of the best. This is the only way." Michael said.

"Alright? Is she here?" John asked him.

"Yeah, she should be. I'll call her up." Michael said.

"Do it." John said.

Michael took up his cellphone and dialed a number.

"Yes, it's me, Mickey. ...I know i haven't called much since my release but... it's urgent. ...Well, it's a poisioning. Someone have been poisoned with some kind of... I don't know. But we need help. And it's too late to go to the hospital, please. ...I know you have dinner with your husband and children, but it's emergency, please. ...Well, the street is: New Fay Street. The big blue house at left. ...Thank you." Michael said and hanged up.

"Aren't you afraid she'll know our secret?" John asked him.

"It's a risk i'm willing to take. ...She'll understand." Michael said.

John gave him a nod. 20 minutes later she arrived, John opened the door. She had long brown hair and blue eyes. Very beautiful.

"Where's the poisoned person?" she asked him.

"Downstairs with Michael. What's your name?" Michael asked her.

"Angela. And lead the way." Angela told him.

John lead Angela down to the basement where Brock and Michael were. Angela saw the smurai masks and the mask.

"Wha-? -Y-you're them?" Angela asked confusing to herself but...

"Angela. There's no time. Brock here might die if we don't do anything." Michael told her.

Angela hurried to Brock.

"What has he been poisoned by?" Angela asked them.

"We don't know." Michael said.

"We gotta take him to the hospital. There we can run tes-" Angela said but Michael interrupted her.

"We can do tests here. ...Right, John?" Michael asked John.

"I think so." John said.

Angela opened up her bag and took up a syringe. She then took a blood sample from his arm.

"Show me." Angela told John.

John grabbed it and took it into a hole on the computer console.

"He can do that?" Angela asked him.

"I don't know how these machines works. ...It's pretty advanced." Michael said.

"Too advanced." Angela responded.

Then something showed up.

"Isolate the blood antibodies." Angela told him.

John pressed something on the keyboard and a window popped up. "Ricin" it stood.

"Ricin? But how? When was he effected?" Angela asked them.

"An hour ago." Michael responded.

"It doesn't make any sense. Ricin doesn't effect that person that quickly. ...Must be some kind of different Ricin." Angela told them.

"Is there any ways to save him?" Michael asked her.

"Well, we could drain him of blood a bit, and insert him with a fresh one." Angela said.

"I can do it." Michael said.

"No. It gotta be someone blood related to him." Angela said.

"What about his grandma?" John asked them.

"She would kill him if she found out. And Brock wouldn't want that." Michael said.

"Then how are we supposed to do it?" Angela asked him.

"His mother. You still have blood samples of Andrea Cantillo? Brock's mom." Michael asked her.

"I guess so. Why can't we ask her then?" Angela asked them.

"She's dead." Michael said.

"Oh. ...I didn't know that. What about a father?" Angela said.

"He has none. Please, find her blood, and hurry!" Michael begged.

"I'll do my best." Angela said.

"...Then we're gonna talk." Angela continued to say to Michael and left.

Angela rushed to the hospital and looked through the freezer or blood samples and finally found hers. She then took it and laid it in a freezer box and left. She then took small hoses and left the hospital.

She returned with the stuff and made small holes in his arms and put the small hoses into it and let the blood pour down in buckets. Couple of minutes later she removed the hoses and opened the freezer box with Andrea's blood and injected it through the hoses until the blood was nothing left. She then patched up the small holes.

"Now it's only matter of time until his blood stabilizes." Angela told them.

"Yeah." Michael said.

"So what is all "This"?" Angela asked him.

"It's a long story. ...Brock met me a month ago and showed me a world of vengeance and justice. We're trying to bring Gable down. The murderer of my wife and daughter." Michael told her.

"Michael, i... really don't know what to say. ...You endanger your own life for the sake of getting even with James?" Angela asked him.

"Yeah. And we have done a good job ever since." Michael said.

"This isn't a life Adriana wanted for you. You have to move on, Michael." Angela told him.

"You... You do not tell me what i can and can't do, Angela. I can't go on living with the guilt. ...Something had to be done. Adriana deserve justice. My daughter deserve justice." Michael told her.

"Killing people aren't justice." Angela said.

"What do you know? You were always our parents' favorite. They looked up to you and cared nothing about me. Everything always ran so smooth with you. But with me... I had bad luck after bad luck. When i met Adriana... My life changed. She made me see a different world i had never seen before. But that "world" was stolen from me. ...In front of me. I'm going to take away his." Michael told her with emotion.

"Dwelling is never a good thing, Michael." Angela told him.

"For me it is. ...It's the only thing i have left." Michael told her.

Then Brock woke up.

"Who's she?" Brock asked them.

"Oh, you're awake. ...I'm Angela. Michael's younger sister." Angela told him.

"I see. What are you doing here? ...What happened actually?" Brock asked them.

"You were poisoned. And Michael called me up to help." Angela told him.

"Poisoned with what?" Brock asked them.

"Some kind of Ricin. But it seems to be gone now." Angela told him.

"Thank you." Brock told them.

"You're welcome." Angela said and gave him a smile.

"You're not going to tell the cops are you?" Brock asked her.

"No." she responded and gave Michael a look.

"You're ok with this?" Brock asked her.

"No, i'm not. But everyone has to go their own way." Angela said and gave Michael another look.

"You should rest. And good luck." Angela told him and left.

Brock sat up.

"How are you feeling?" Michael asked him.

"Groggy, to say the least. It was horrible." Brock said.

"I can only imagine." Michael said.

"I saw her. My mother. ...Lying dead in the darkness. Half-eaten by worms. ...It isn't the first time. I saw her in a near death experience when i got shot a year back. ...Then i saw him. The man i killed. Tried to drag me into some kind of hell. It was weird. Then the hallucination kept repeating until i woke up." Brock said.

Michael looked curiously at him.

"Guess that hallucination told my greatest fears. Seeing my mother dead, the man killed earlier today. ...I'm still shocked i killed him." Brock said.

"You had to do it to survive. He was a bad man. He had it coming. Think a lot of families will be thrilled to hear the killer of their children, brother, sister, mother or father is now dead." Michael told him

"I suppose." Brock said.

"My first kill as a cop was hard. But i had to tell myself that in order not to fall into a severe depression i couldn't get out of." Michael told him.

Brock gave him a smile and a nod.

"It's going to take some time to adjust." Brock said.

"It always does." Michael responded.

John sat and examined the dart.

"It seems our enemies has upgraded their strategy. This time with more lethal than a weapon." John told them.

"At least now we know we're up against." Brock said.

"And we should upgrade ours." Michael responded.

"Just a question tho. ...What happened to my van?" John asked them.

Both Brock and Michael shared a look and then told him...

"It exploded!" Michael said.

"Well, there goes my 46 thousand dollars. ...If we're going to repair it again, i'll suggest to make it better this time." John told them.

"Of course." Brock said.

"It's going to cost more, but it'll be worth it." John told them.

"And we promise not to wreck it this time." Michael said.

"You better not." John said with a smirk.

Some hour later, Brock returned home. He was confronted by an angry grandma.

"You're late! Again! ...Why?" His grandma asked him.

"Well, i had a gaming day with my friends." Brock said.

"What gaming friends? What are you talking about?" Grandma asked him.

Brock sighed.

"Just some friends, grandma." Brock told her.

"You look sweaty. Is something wrong?" Grandma asked him.

"No. I was just running. Exercising." Brock said.

"Are you taking drugs?" Grandma asked him.

"No, why?" Brock asked her.

"You always look and act strange every night. Sometimes you have bruises. ...Are you going to tell me what happened or will i force you?" Grandma asked him.

"Grandma, i ain't taking drugs. And i had some fights, but it was nothing serious." Brock said.

"Tomorrow we'll go to the hospital and have you checked. I must know." Grandma told him and left to sleep.

Brock sighed.

"Only if you knew." Brock told himself.

Then Brock went to bed to sleep. He had trouble sleeping. He closed his eyes and then opened 'em up and then he heard a creak from outside his room. And the shadows in his room, he could swear, moved. He started to sweat and the voice of the man he killed echoed in his head. "Murderer" he kept hearing. The tree branches hit the window. Somehow the "Nightmare Ricin" in his body wasn't completely gone yet. He hid his face underneath the bed and later fell asleep.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
